


The Man Who Cried Vet

by shickzander



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Divorced dad, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Fluff, Heartbreak, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Angst, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, Lonley Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Romance, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Build, Veterinary Clinic, Vetranarian Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor thinks Yuuri is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Victor is divorced and sees his son, Yuri on weekends. The only thing keeping him busy is taking his dog to visit the really cute vet down the street.(This is being written with very minimal communication between writers. Shickzander is writing Yuuri's POV and Tiamo4ever is writing Victor's. Neither of us know what the other is planning and we have to go off what was written once it was posted)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri's first thought when he started his shift that day was "Oh great, this guy." 

But it wasn't in the annoyed tone one would expect. He didn't mind this particular client or his treasured dog. 

He came a lot, always over stupid things. Yuuri doubted that this time was any exception. 

"Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov." He greeted, adjusting his glasses. 

"I keep saying you can call me Victor, Dr. Katsuki." His voice was a purr that made Yuuri's knees weak. 

"That's not how we do things here, Mr. Nikiforov." Pichit exited the examining room, that teasing shine in his eyes that always seemed to be there when Victor was visiting. 

Pichit drove Yuuri nuts when it came to this client. He seemed to think that Victor was coming to see him, but Yuuri genuinely believed that Victor was just a hypochondriac when it came to his dog. He saw people like this all the time.

Well, to be fair, nobody came by the vet _nearly_ as much as Victor. His record was three times in one week.

There was one downside to these constant visits. Victor was hot.

Way too hot.

His hair was the gentlest shade of silver and his eyes shone an icy blue, nose pointy and lips shining. He was European, but Yuuri hadn’t been confident enough to ask what he was doing in Japan. The only things they had spoke about were dog related.

“Right.” Victor nodded, walking Makkachin to the front desk.

“What is it this time, Mr. Nikiforov?” Pichit leaned over the counter, smiling politely.

“I think Makka has a tumour?”

“Right. Why don’t you come to the back and we’ll see what’s going on?” Pichit beckoned. He lead Victor and Yuuri into the examination room.

“Hello, Makkachin.” Yuuri helped the dog onto the table, petting her on her sweet little head. “Are you being a good girl?”

“You know, Yuuri used to have a dog just like this.” Pichit said, patting Makka on her fuzzy little back like the good girl she was.

“Really?” Victor raised an eyebrow. Yuuri laughed nervously.

God damn, he was a hottie.

“Yeah.” Yuuri admitted, keeping his eyes trained on Makka. “He was a childhood pet…”

“They really are a great breed.” Victor said dreamily.

“Uh huh.” Yuuri nodded, feeling his face heat up. This was why he never tried to talk to clients.

“I’ve never had a dog before.” Pichit butted in. “My apartment growing up didn’t allow them, so I always just had hamsters.”

“Thank you for your input, Pichit.” Yuuri glared at his best friend. “Can you let me do my job now?”

“No need to be so spicy!” Pichit laughed, backing out of the room.

“Don’t call me spicy.”

Pichit’s laughter carried on long after the door was closed.

“Ah, young love.” Victor muttered.

“What? No! It’s not like that! He’s just an asshole. I’m single! I mean…not in that way…I mean…”

Oh god talking to cute boys was _impossible._

Victor smiled at him and his heart absolutely melted.

“S-so where did you say this ‘tumour’ was?”

“On her leg.”

Yuuri ducked under the dog, taking a quick look.

“Which one?”

“The back left on the outside.”

Yuuri moved to said leg, gently squeezing to check for lumps.

He stopped when he found one, his face turning stony.

“Sir, this is not a tumour.”

“What? Really?”

“It’s a burr. She must have picked it up on a walk.”

“Impossible! I got her groomed yesterday.”

“Dogs just get into stuff sometimes. It’s not a huge deal.”

Victor looked shocked. Yuuri was used to this by now.

“Does she need surgery?”

Yuuri sighed. “Her fur is pretty thick. I’d have to cut the burr out.”

“Cut it out?! My poor baby!”

“Just the fur.”

“Oh! That’s awful! I can’t allow it!”

“If I don’t take it out, it’ll only get worse.”

“If you insist.” Victor pouted.

Yuuri grabbed his scissors.

Why did such a handsome man have to be so damn idiotic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated this is a collaboration story between Shickzander and myself. We will be alternating chapters and have very limited knowledge of what the other is going to write before it is posted. 
> 
> Shickzander will be doing Yuuri's pov and I will be doing Victor's pov.
> 
> This chapter will back track a little to give you an idea of what Victor's life is like before meeting Yuuri.
> 
> Hope you guys like it ♡

*A Few Weeks Earlier*

 

"Is today Thursday...or Friday? Why is it so hard to tell the days apart?" Victor wondered as he maintained eye contact with his bedroom ceiling almost as if he thought the harder he stared the more likely it was to have the answers to all of life's problems. These days Victor was always awake at least an hour or so before his alarm was supposed to bring him out of his dreams and back to the rhelm of the living. "I have to pick Yura up from school today so it must be Friday."

Every Friday Victor would pick his son Yuri up from school and the two of them would struggle to get through an awkward weekend together. Victor and his now ex wife had divorced several years ago and as part of the custody agreement Victor got Yuri every weekend. As Yuri got older the relationship between father and son changed and not in the way Victor had anticipated.

When Yuri was little the two had been very close, Victor being the parent Yuri preferred. The little blond loved Victor's childish and excitable personality and often got swept away in the fun they would have. Wether they were playing dress up, having story time or taking their dog to the park Yuri would always have a smile on his face. They were memories Victor would always treasure.

However, Yuri was 13 now, the age where parents were embarrassing; and Victor was the epitomy of embarrassing. Victor could be over the top with his actions and that clashed with the image Yuri was trying to portray. Victor was a good father but he was not a "cool dad" and the harder he tried to be the cool parent he thought Yuri wanted the more distant and moody is son became. Their weekends together were rough. Most of the time it seemed like Yuri was counting the minutes until he could go home, and the more Victor tried to connect with him the more painful it was when he was rejected.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Victor counted down perfectly in time for his alarm to go off. The pre-set 'beep beep beep' sound Victor had never bothered to change filled the room causing his poodle Makkachin to bark. The poodle knew that after her owner shut off that sound she would get her breakfast.

If Victor were to pick one thing in his life that was consistent it would be Makkachin. She was a fluffy ball of perfection that Victor couldn't live without. It had been love at first sight all those years ago when Victor had laid his eyes on the tiny puppy she used to be. The love he had for her never faded it had only grown more and more. As terrible as it might seem Victor probably had more pictures of Makkachin than he had of his son. Although in his defence Yuri always yelled whenever Victor pointed a camera at him.

After deciding her owner wasn't moving qiuck enough Makkachin moved from her place at the foot of the bed and up towards Victor's face where she started covering him in kisses.

"Yes I know it's time for breakfast." Victor chuckled as he scratched the poodle's ears before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Victor lived in a one story house with two bedrooms, two bathroom, a living room, a kitchen and a fenced in backyard where Makkachin could play. Style wise the house was sleek, modern and practically picture perfect. Honestly it felt more like something you would see in a furnature catalog or a display in an Ikea showroom. It was gorgeous to look not but not a place real people actually lived. The only things that gave it a "homey" quality were Makkachin's toys spread out across the floor and the slight mess that would be left after Yuri stayed for the weekend.

After entering the kitchen Victor started the coffee maker and while he waited he began getting Makkachin's breakfast. He picked up her dish, which was lavender in color and had her name professionally engraved on the front, and he filled it with her food. Everyone would always say it was ridiculous how much money Victor spent on custome made dog dishes since Makkachin also could have eaten her food out of a plastic tupperware container and wouldn't have known the difference. Victor would just smile that charming heart shaped smile and say "Only the best for my baby."

Victor poured himself a cup of the now fully brewed coffee and fixed himself a quick breakfast. He then took two placemats out of the kitchen cabinet and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. Victor then went back to the kitchen and placed his coffee, breakfast plate and Makkachin's food and matching water dish onto a tray and carried them to the living room where he set them on the placemats at each end of the coffee table.

Victor knew this was a strange behavior and would probably be embarrassed if anyone were to become aware of his breakfast dates with Makkachin. However Victor couldn't help himself, unless it was the weekend where Victor could share a meal with his son, Victor had his meals alone. Being eye level with Makkachin and have conversations with her, even though they were one sided, was a comforting feeling for Victor. It was a small peasure in an otherwise empty life.

"We get to see Yura soon Makka. Won't that be nice?" Victor asked even though he knew there wouldn't be an actual answer. "I wonder what we should do this weekend. These days Yura always seems to hate my ideas."

Victor and Makkachin finished their breakfast and then began the rest of their daily routine of going for a jog along the beach. Victor loved the beach in Hatsetsu, it reminded him of St. Petersburg. Victor hadn't been home in years so a similar beach provided a small cure for his homesickness.

After getting home from the beach Victor would give Makkachin a bath to rid her of the sand and other items from the beach that would get stuck in her thick fur. After also having a shower Victor and Makachin did some things around the house in order to kill time before Victor had to pick Yuri up from school.

It was a simple life and not full of surprises like Victor had been used to, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about today. Victor wasn't sure what it was but he knew something was going to happen today. Before he could give it anymore thought Victor's phone started to ring. Upon checking the caller ID he discovered that it was his ex wife.

"Hello Irina, what can I do for you today?" Victor asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Victor, I don't have much time so I'll have to keep this short. Yuri wants to spend the weekend at a friends house. Is that alright with you?"

No it was not alright with him. Victor was supposed to see Yuri on the weekends but he knew that if he said yes he might earn some "cool parent points". So Victor reluctantly agreed.

Now that Victor was going to be without human interactionthis weekend he wasn't sure what to do. He then felt his phone buzz and saw that he had a reminder notification about taking Makkachin to the vet for a check up. He hadn't taken her to a vet since moving to Hatsetsu a few months ago.

"Come on Makka lets go for a walk." Victor said as he grabbed her leash. The vet clinic was just down the road from his house easily within walking distance.

It was a cute little clinic that also doubled as an animal shelter where you could adopt pets. As he entered Victor was welcomed in by an man who wasn't Japanese and if Victor had to guess he would say the man was from probably from Thailand.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked smiling brightly.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov and this is Makkachin. She's here for a check up."

"Of course. Dr. Katsuki will be with you shortly."

Victor went to sit in the waiting room, admiring the quaint decorating of the clinic. How was it that a vet clinic felt more "homey" than his house? Before Victor could ponder that thought further an adorable voice that managed to sound shy and confident at the same time caused Victor's train of thought to fly right of its track.

"Mr. Nikiforov and Makkachin." When Victor looked toward where that sweet voice was coming from he made eye contact with sparkling brown eyes behind blue framed glasses.

Have you ever had a moment where you see someone and suddenly wonder where they had been hiding and how it took you so long to find them? That was Victor's thought process right now.

"I'm Dr. Katsuki. Would you like to bring Makkachin back for her check up Mr. Nikiforov?"

"Certainly, and please call me Victor." He said with a playfully sexy tone. Victor couldn't help the giddy feeling he got when he saw a slight blush appear on Dr. Katsuki's cheeks. In that moment Victor decided he didn't care what it took to get this man to be apart of his life.

Good thing the vet clinic was just a ten minute walk from his house.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Yuuri always dreaded leaving work.

His apartment was too quiet, too lonely compared to the life he had at home. He could have stayed at home since it wasn’t that far, but he didn’t drive, and it wasn’t a walk he wanted to make every day of his life.

And so, there he was; stuck in a pet free apartment with antisocial neighbours and too much anxiety to go out and meet new people.

Watching tv could only occupy so much time before he fell asleep on his couch, body aching from standing all day.

When he awoke, it was to a beeping on the intercom. He rolled off the couch, muting the tv and walking to the little speaker next to his door.

“Who is it?” He asked after pressing the button to talk.

“It’s Pichit. Let’s go out drinking!”

“Can’t we just stay in with Netflix?”

“No! It’s a great night for drinking!”

“Ugh.”

“Let me in!”

“Fine.” Yuuri sighed. He really didn’t want to go out anywhere, but he pressed the button to unlock the apartment building’s front door anyway.

He tidied up a bit of his living room while he waited for Pichit to come in. He heard a knock on his door just as he was dropping some dishes in the sink.

“One second!” He called out, rushing to the door.

Pichit was decked out in his usual black jacket and backwards baseball cap, his face covered in a mask like some kind of edgy kpop idol. He had a smile on his face like life wasn’t a total drag and children weren’t dying in Africa.

“You need a change of clothes.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Yuuri complained.

“I am not taking you to a club if you’re going to wear sweatpants.”

“They’re comfortable!” Yuuri insisted. “And besides, none of my ‘fashionable’ clothes fit me anymore.”

“That’s because you only eat garbage and never come with me for morning jogs.”

“Ugh.”

“Lead me to your closet, Katsuki. It’s makeover time!”

 ***

“I don’t really like how this looks on me.” Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, at the tight t-shirt that kept rising over his squishy tummy and the black jeans that made him feel like chunk of ground beef in it’s saran wrap package.

“Nonsense! You loo great! You’ll knock ‘em dead!”

“Knock who dead, Pichit?”

Pichit laughed. “The general public, silly.”

“I’m not going. I back out.” Yuuri flopped onto his bed, wanting to die.

“You’ve been cooped up in your apartment every night for months. You need fresh air.”

“What I _need_ is a less extroverted best friend.”

“You can’t find one of those without leaving your house.”

“I can’t find one at a club either. Introverts don’t leave the house.”

“And that’s why you only have an extrovert friend.”

“Let’s just get this night over with.”

“You’re gonna love this place. The drinks are amazing, and the bartender is hilarious.”

“I already hate it.”

“Don’t be like that.” Pichit pouted.

“Are we taking a taxi?”

“We can walk.”

“Ew.”

“Okay, mood, but I’m trying to save up for a bigger hamster cage.”

“Another one?”

“Yeah. I’m getting three more.”

“You have a problem.”

Pichit huffed. “Let’s just go to the club.”


	4. Chapter Four Victor

It was Saturday night and Victor was bored. So far all he had done today was lay around and daydream about the cute veterinarian he had met yesterday.

Currently the platinum blond was laying on the floor with his feet proped up on the sofa while Makkachin was laying next to him chewing on one of her toys. Victor let out a sigh before reaching up to grab his phone off the coffee table and then proceeded to type the lamest thing he had ever asked into the Google search bar.

WHAT TO DO ON A SATURDAY NIGHT WHEN YOU ARE SINGLE

Victor scrolled through the various suggestions and after cringing at his new found level of patheticness, decided that #3 on the list actually sounded like it might be fun.

#3 GO TO A BAR/CLUB

Victor hadn't been to a club in years...

~XxxxX~

There was only one club in Hatsetsu and the term club was being generous. Victor had been to clubs in several different counties and where he was right now was not a club, it was a bar. However since this was such a small town Victor figured this was as "club" as it was going to get, so he sat down on one of the stools at the bar counter and ordered a drink.

Victor was about halfway through his drink when he heard a familiar voice not far from him. As he glanced to his right he saw the cute vetranarian sitting just a few seats away drinking something that looked fruity with a slight pinkish color.

If he hadn't heard the man's voice Victor wouldn't have recognized him. The vet was wearing a tight t-shirt that was dark blue in color and looked like it might have glitter on it with the way it sparkeled in the dim light of the bar. He also had on black jeans that hugged his curves in all the right ways. Even sitting down Victor could tell how amazing the man's ass looked in those pants; it was positively criminal. But the thing that through Victor off the most was the fact that the vetranarian wasn't wearing his glasses allowing Victor to get a better look at those big brown eyes. The man had gone from looking like a loyal puppy to looking like a mischievous kitten. Once Victor had finished undressing the other man with his eyes, he got up and moved closer so he could talk to him.

"This is twice in two days I've see you Dr. Katsuki." Victor said realising he was stupid and had never asked the for the man's name. Dr. Katsuki turned towards Victor and gasped slightly.

"You're the hot guy with the poodle." He said before covering his mouth with his had. Victor figured the man must be a bit intoxicated since there was no way someone as shy as this man seemed to be, would ever say anything like that without a bit of liquid courage.

"I'm flattered that is how you refer to me." Victor chuckled. "Do you remember my name?"

"Victor...?"

"Yes. Though I don't believe you ever told me your name. Unless you want me to keep calling you Dr. Katsuki." Victor teased.

"It's Yuuri." He said causing Victor to pause. What were the odds he'd have the same name as Victor's son. The only difference being the way Yuuri pronounced his name, it sounded like it had and extra "u".

"This isn't a place I expected to see you Yuuri." Victor teased again.

"I'm an adult, I can go out drinking if I want to." Yuuri said sounding sassy and pouty at the same time. How he managed to do that Victor would never know. The song in the background changed causing Yuuri's face to brighten in excitement. "Ooh, I love this song. Dance with me."

Victor didn't have much choice as Yuuri dragged him away from the bar. Again Victor was surprised by Yuuri. As soon as they hit the dance floor Yuuri immediately took the lead as they danced together.

And hot damn that boy could dance!

Victor had never seen anyone move like Yuuri, almost as if he had professional dance training. He had also never felt anyone move like Yuuri either as the dark haird man moved his body as close to Victor as it could go without them being asked to leave for public indecency.

After 5 songs Victor needed a break and convinced a very reluctant Yuuri to leave the dance floor. The two of them made their way to an empty booth in the corner of the bar and somehow managed to trip over eachother and land with Victor in the booth and Yuuri on his lap. Both of them hesitated for a moment before Victor leaned in just enough to hint that he wanted to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri got the hint right away and moved the rest of the way until their lips connected.

Yuuri tasted like vodka and something sweet; watermelon maybe. Victor loved it and would have savored the taste for so much longer had Yuuri not pulled away first.

"You are a tease Yuuri Katsuki." Victor purred before pulling him back in for another kiss. This one shorter than the first.

"I have to do something to make you come back for more." Yuuri whispered into Victor's ear so delicately that it sent a shiver down Victor's spine. Before the two could go any further they were inturupted by the Thai man Victor recognized from the vet clinic.

"Yuuri! There you are, I've been looking all over for y-" be he stopped short when he saw the potion Yuuri and Victor were in.

"Phichit you ditched me to go talk to that guy you said was 'almost as cute as your hamsters'." Yuuri said sound frustrated while still in Victor's lap. Victor didn't know what to make of this exchange. Who was this man to Yuuri? Were they lovers? Were they just friends? What was going on?

"Meet me at the door when you're done playing with your new friend. I don't want you yelling at me when we have to be at work early tomorrow morning." The man Victor now knew as Phichit said as he walked away. Victor didn't know him so he couldn't tell if he was teasing Yuuri or if he was actually angry; which didn't help Victor's confusion about the relationship between the two of them.

"I should go." Yuuri said as he stood up.

"Wait. Victor said as he gently grabbed Yuuri's arm. He then picked up a pen that he noticed had been left on the table of their booth and wrote his phone number on Yuuri's arm.

xxx xxx xxxx Call me ♡  
\- Victor ♡♡

~XxxxX~

4 days...  
Which is also 96 hours...  
Which is also 5,760 minutes...  
Which is also 345,600 seconds...  
Which is also how much time Victor spent waiting for a call that NEVER came....

"Why hasn't he called me!!" Victor whined into Makkachin's fur as they snuggled on his bed together. The only acknowledgement he received from the poodle was a sneeze.

Ordinarily tha would not have been helpful but today the poodle's sneeze gave Victor an idea. It was a good thing the town was so small that the vet clinic could do walk in appointments.

~XxxxX~

Ten minutes later they were in the waiting room waiting for Yuuri to see them but their meeting hadn't gone anything like Victor imagined it would. Yuuri was the same straight laced shy professional he had been the first time Victor had brought Makka in.

"Hello Mr. Nikiforov. What seems to be the trouble with Makkachin?"

"I think she has a cold." Victor said. The platinum blond didn't understand why Yuuri was acting as if nothing happened between them.

"When did her symptoms start?"

"This morning. My poor baby was sneezing so much." Victor exaggerated. Then he heard Yuuri sigh.

"Mr. Nikiforov dogs have a much more heightened sence of smell than humans. Makkachin is showing no other symptoms of a cold. My best guess is that a new smell has been introduced into her inviroment that she is sensitive too. If the sneezing persists or she develops any other symptoms you can bring her back, alright."

Victor just didn't understand what happened. Yuuri had been a completely different person at the bar. Maybe Yuuri was just embarrassed and wanted to pretend that night never happened. Victor was a llittle hurt but he knew if he wanted to have any kind of relationship with Yuuri then he would have to accept this.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters???? In one day???? Has Shick broken out of her writing rutt??? Probably not, but enjoy the chapter anyway!

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he was in absolute HELL.

He rolled off his couch, onto the floor, head aching.

Had Pichit actually asked him to go drinking or had that all been a dream? He looked down at his clothes, at the outfit only his best friend would have chosen for him.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” He groaned.

What time was it? Where was his phone? This was why he never drank.

He picked himself up from the floor, glancing toward the clock on his wall.

Shit! He was late for work!

His shower was rushed, barely giving him time to wash the black stains that had appeared on his arm. He figured he had probably written something there and then smudged it with sweat while he slept. Whatever it was, it better not be important.

He didn’t even bother with breakfast. He knew it wouldn’t stay down if he did.

“Rough night?!” Pichit greeted. He didn’t look like he had been out late drinking. Yuuri mentally cursed him.

“I want to die. I’m going to take a nap in my office. Wake me up if a client comes.”

“Did you get my text?”

“I can’t find my phone.”

“That’s because you weren’t wearing your glasses.”

“I can’t find those either.”

“Yikes. You still have spares, right?”

“Yeah. In my desk.”

“Want a coffee?”

“I want to drink an entire barrel of coffee.”

“Unfortunately, we only have cups.”

“Make me one.” Yuuri muttered, heading to his office.

The first thing he did when he fumbled to his desk was open his top drawer where he kept his glasses. His vision wasn’t _terrible_ without his glasses. He was certainly able to find his way around, but it was super uncomfortable and blurry.

He put his glasses on and dropped his head onto his desk. Why did he feel so shitty? There was something there that had nothing to do with his hangover, something that had been there for a while now. He didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“You okay, Yuuri?” Pichit shouldered his way into the office, holding a coffee in each hand.

“Yeah, why?” Yuuri lifted his head.

“You just seem a little off lately. That’s why I took you out.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me.”

“Wanna come with me to pick out a new hamster tomorrow?”

“No, I do not.”

“Why?! You love the pet store.”

“I loved the pet store when I didn’t life in a pet free apartment. Now I feel shitty when I go because I can’t adopt all the puppies.”

“Maybe we could take you, so you can get your puppy fix. You clearly miss having them around.”

“I work at a vet, Pichit. I see dogs every day.”

“But you don’t get to play with them and pet them and tell them that they’re good dogs.”

“Sure I can. I do that with people’s dogs all the time.”

“You’re absolutely wild.”

“Pichit…?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think…” Yurri was going to finish the sentence with “there’s a reason for living”, but he decided against it.

“Do I think what?”

“Do you think you could get me sugar for my coffee?”

He shouldn’t bother Pichit with all this. It didn’t really matter all that much.

All he could do was keep moving forward.

No matter how painful it got.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day!?!?!!  
> Shickzander and I are on fire!  
> Try not to get too spoiled dear readers because we may not always be this quick with the updates. ;) :P :) ♡

Victor couldn't take it anymore! He had just been to the vet so that Yuuri could treat Makkachin's pretend cold, but, that was a whole entire day ago. Victor knew it probably wasn't healthy to be so fixated on a person he had only spent a few amazing hours with.  

Yuuri was just such a mystery. He was shy, that much was obvious, but there was obviously so much more to him than that. Victor wanted to know everything about Yuuri and in order to do that he would need to talk to Yuuri for more than just a short vet visit.

Victor pondered the possible ways to achieve this as he sat in the sand on the beach, watching Makkachin play in the water. He could ask Yuuri on a date but he felt like they needed to make a more possitive easy going connection first. If Yuuri wasn't going to acknowledge the night at the bar than Victor would have to start from scratch. He supposed his best bet was casual conversation and subtle flirting.

Victor was stirred from his thoughts when a very wet poodle jumped into his lap. With they way Makkachin jumped on Victor he could see she had several small slimy black patches on her belly and back leg. Upon first glance he thought they were leeches which caused a less than manly scream to come out of his mouth. However, after taking a deep breath and a closer look Victor realized that it was just seaweed. 

"God Makka you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought for sure I'd have to take you to the vet." Victor said before realizing the irony of his words and how that actually wasn't a bad idea. He hoped Makkachin wouldn't mind another trip to the vet.

~XxxxX~

Victor had always had a knack for making minor problems seem like natural disasters. Most of the time it was unintentional but this time Victor figured a little drama could go a long way as he nearly kicked the door of the vet clinic open.

"Mr. Nikiforov is everything alright?" Phichit asked after the dramatic entrance.

"I need to see Dr. Katsuki right away it's an emergency." Victor practically yelled. 

"What's going on out here?" Yuuri asked as he opened his office door after hearing the commotion.

"You have to help, Makka has leeches on her belly!" Victor said frantically as he pointed to the poodle still wet from playing in the ocean.

Yuuri looked shocked and brought the two of them into his office as quick as he could. He then had Victor help him get Makkachin up onto the exam table and roll her over to expose her belly. Victor watched as confusion overtook Yuuri's features before he grabbed a pair of tweezers out of one of the cabinets and use them to slowly pull one of the "leeches" off the poodle. Yuuri held it up to the light for a minute then lowered it back down to the exam table.

"It's seaweed..." Yuuri said trying to sound serious but then broke out into laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other bracing himself against the exam table. However, just as suddenly as the laughter had started it stopped. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's...it's just you were so...and it was just..." Yuuri tried to apologize before giggling again.

It was the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. The way Yuuri had let his professional persona drop and enjoy something so funny, then the shyness came back and that stuttering apology where he clearly though he had offended Victor in some way. Victor could feel his heart melt at how cute Yuuri was.

"Seaweed huh? Now I feel silly." Victor said joining Yuuri in laughter.

"Gosh I don't remember the last time I laugh like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm gald you thought  it was funny, you're really cute when you laugh." Victor said causing an adorable rosy blush to appear on Yuuri's cheeks.

"I'll just get the rest of this seaweed off and then you can take her home." Yuuri said changing the subject.

"Sorry for wasting your time again."

"It's never a waste of time when you are concerned about someone you care about." 

"Yuuri..." Victor said causing the vetranarian to look at him in surprise. "I was wondering if you...if you were...able to recommend a good shampoo for Makka. I noticed her skin was looking a little dry lately."

"We have a few different options. Just ask Phichit at the front counter. He knows more about grooming than I do."

Victor wanted to smash his face onto the exam table. That would have been the PERFECT time to ask Yuuri on a date and he fucked it up... 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR GOSH DARN CHAPTERS IN ONE GOSH DAARN DAY PLEASE DON'T EXPECT THIS FROM US kjh;fkgha;skgha;kfsjgha;dfk  
> It will NOT be a habit!

Yuuri hadn’t known what had come over him. _Laughing_ like that while dealing with a client. It was unprofessional, unlike him. He wanted to die.

“I’m going to my office. No calls.” He said to Pichit after Victor left, not waiting for an answer as he slammed the door, and locked it, collapsing on the floor. He didn’t realize he was crying until the tears were already halfway down his face. He wiped them away, but they kept coming. He finally decided to just let them flow. This was an anxiety attack. He hadn’t had one quite like this before, but he had experienced enough of them to put a name to it.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop shaking. His ears were ringing, and he felt like throwing up, but he knew his legs were too weak to hold him. Maybe he shouldn’t have locked himself in his office. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Pichit to leave him alone. He pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to breathe deeply, trying to grasp some inch of reality. He rocked himself back and forth in a desperate attempt to calm down.

“Yuuri, you okay in there?” Pichit knocked on the door. Yuuri wanted to reply but his voice was stuck in his throat.

“Yuuri…? Answer me. Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

Yuuri didn’t know what happened next. He had memories of cracking wood and of ambulance lights, but everything else…

It was just black…

***

“I brought coffee!!” Pichit purred as he entered Yuuri’s hospital room the next afternoon.

Yuuri looked up at the door, eyelids heavy. He hadn’t done anything but sleep since he got there, but he was still so damn tired.

“Thanks.” He groaned. He really didn’t want coffee. He didn’t want anything in his stomach right now. It would only try to come back up anyway.

“How are you feeling?” Pichit set the café tray of coffees on the little table next to Yuuri’s bed, smiling at him in a soothing way. He may have been too excitable and cheerful all the time, but Pichit really did care about Yuuri in the deep kind of way childhood friends always did.

“Awful.” Yuuri started to cry again, using tears he didn’t think he had. Pichit held his hand and let him at it.

“I can’t say I understand what you’re going through, but I’m here for you no matter what, okay?” Pichit soothed.

“Thanks, Pichit.” Yuuri swallowed his tears down, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry that you had to run the vet on your own today.”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. A lot of people were asking about you. I told them you overworked yourself.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri really didn’t want his anxiety to be out in the public. Overworking was a much better reason to be in the hospital in Japan.

“Did they tell you when you’re being discharged?” Pichit asked.

“In two days. I’ll be back at work on Friday.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. If you feel stressed, I can handle the vet if you ever need to take a day off.”

“I don’t even know how it happened. I just kinda laughed because Victor brought his dog in over seaweed and then I freaked out and don’t even know what happened after that.”

“You should take some time off, Yuuri. Maybe you should head home for a week or two, enjoy the hot spring or something?”

“No…It’s fine. I’ll be fine after a few days here.”

“If you insist. But if you seem a little off, I _will_ tell you.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Now rest up, Yuuri! You’ll need your energy!”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is SOOOO extra!!  
> And...Yurio FINALLY makes an apperance!!

Victor was getting ready for yet another trip to the vet when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Victor it's Irina. I was wondering if you could look after Yuri for a few extra days this week starting today. I have to go back to Russia, my father is ill again and I need to make sure he is alright. I can't take Yuri with me because I don't want him to miss school."

"Of course I can take care of Yura. I need to take Makkachin to the vet but I'll be done in time to pick Yuri up from school." Victor said. The two of them continued their conversation where Irina told Victor he would have to look after Yuri from today until the following Monday.

After not seeing Yuri last weekend Victor was looking forward to spending a few extra days with his son. It would be nice to share his home with another person, even if it was only for a little while. Victor was the type of person who was desperate for companionship. It probably started at an early age, most likely due to his distant parents who always chose work oppertunities over spending time with him. He was often alone or in the care of their family friend Yakov.

It wasn't until after he married Irina and they had Yuri that Victor finally had a real family and companionship. After the divorce Victor went back to being all alone, with the exception of Makkachin.

Victor would have to come up with something he and Yuri could do to make the most of their time together. Victor thought about the possibilities as he and Makkachin entered the vet clinic for the 3rd time this week.

"Hello Victor." Phichit said. "Here to have Makka checked again?"

"Yes she's had an upset tummy since the other day."

"I see. Well if you bring her back I can check her."

"Dr. Katsuki isn't here." Victor said sounding more disappointed than he ment to. The Thai man laughed a bit before speaking again.

"No. He's been out the last few days. Poor thing overworked himself and his Doctor recommended bed rest for a few days to help get him back on his feet."

"Oh my god is he ok?! He's going to be ok right!?"

"He'll be fine after a little rest. Now why don't we check Makka."

"Um...you know I don't think she needs to be checked, now that I think about it. I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing again. Sorry for wasting your time." Victor said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"He'll be back tomorrow." Phichit said stopping Victor dead in his tracks. The Thai man must have figured out what Victor was doing. "But he won't be in until the afternoon. I convinced him to make it a half day and take the morning to sleep in."

"Good to know. Thank you." Victor said before leaving. Victor felt so bad that Yuuri had worked himself sick. If only he could do something to make Yuuri feel better; and then Victor got an idea.

~XxxxX~

Victor had gone back home to drop Makkachin off before getting in his car and heading to the grocery store. After getting the supplies he needed for Yuuri's surprise and some ingredients to make his son's favorite food Victor headed to the school to pick Yuri up. Once Victor pulled up in front of the school the young blond got into the car without a word.

"How was school Yura?"

"Fine." He mumbled. "What's with all the crap in the back seat?"

"I bought stuff to make piroshki."

"Are you planning on feeding everyone in Hatsetsu?"

"No, just you and me silly." Victor said quickly realizing that what he said just annoyed the 13 year old. "I also bought stuff to make cookies. Would you like to help me make them?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Awhh Yura, you used to love baking cookies with me when you were little."

"Whatever. I don't want to help. I'm not a baby anymore."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the slight hum Victor could hear from the music Yuri was listening to far too loudly through his headphones. When they reached the house Yuri helped carry the bags inside, acting as if it was a huge inconvenience to be helpful, then announced that he was going to play video games. Victor told him to do his homework first which went over about as well as you would expect telling a moody 13 year old to do his homework would go; but Yuri eventually complied and worked on it until dinner was ready. The two of them ate in silence for the most part and after the dishes were done Yuri went to play video games and Victor started working on his surprise for Yuuri.

Victor had decided to bake him cookies. Two different flavors because Victor couldn't narrow it down to just one. So Victor was making ginger snaps and sugar cookies. To make them even more special Victor was going to use his dog bone shaped cookie cutter.

It was a long process and after all of the cookies were done, Victor inspected all of them one-by-one and only put the very best ones into the box he planned to give to Yuuri. After he was satisfied with the perfect box of cookies Victor called out to his son in the living room and asked him if wanted a cookie. It didn't take long for the blond to come to the kitchen.

"What the hell are these?"

" Yura language." Victor scolded. "They're cookies."

"Why do they look like dog biscuits?" Yuri asked before grabbing a ginger snap and taking a bite.

"Because it's cute. How do they taste?"

"They suck. They'd be better off as actual dog biscuits."

"What?! But I followed the recipe so carefully." Victor said as he turned to find the recipe card. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuri grab three more cookies before running out of the kitchen snikering to himself. Victor sighed in relief as he pushed his long platinum blond bangs out of his face. Victor couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It had been a long time since Yuri had teased him like that.

~XxxxX~

The next morning after dropping Yuri off at school Victor made one more stop at the store where he bought the three biggest get well soon balloons he could find, a poodle plushie and a blank card. After getting the ballons and poodle plushie into the back of his car, Victor got a pen out of the glove compartment and wrote a note in the card...

 _Yuuri, I heard that you had worked yourself sick and I have been so worried about you. I wanted to do something to cheer you up and show you that I care. Inside the box are two kinds of homemade cookies. Some are ginger snaps and the rest are sugar cookies. They may look like dog biscuits but they really are cookies I promise. Please get well soon._  
_-with love Victor_  
_(And Makkachin too, of course)_

When he got to the vet clinic with all of the gifts in his hands Phichit looked incredibly surprised as he watched Victor struggle to get through the door.

"Victor I told you Yuuri won't be in until later this afternoon."

"I know. I was hoping you would let me put alll of this in his office to surprise him when he gets here."

"Well played Nikiforov." Was all Phichit said as he unlocked the door to Yuuri's office.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im??? On the ball??? On a school day??? Wild.

"Welcome back!" Pichit grinned when Yuuri finally stumbled into work after his "vacation". He seemed more cheerful than usual, which was something he didn't think was possible.   
"Hey." He muttered, heading toward the closet behind the front desk to grab his scrubs.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"Still kinda sick."   
"You should go home, then."   
"Nope. Too much paperwork to catch up on."  
"Yuuri, you need to stop being self destructive. Everybody was worried about you.”   
“If I don't catch up on my work now, it'll just keep piling up and then I'll get even more stressed.”   
“Okay. Get some work done. But don't push yourself. Take a nap in my office if you need to.”   
“Why yours?”  
“Because I put a futon in there.”   
“Why?”   
“Sometimes clients want to stay with their sick pets for the night.”  
“Pichit...you shouldn't do that.”   
“Why not?”   
Yuuri sighed. He really didn't want to be dealing with this.   
“If any clients come for me, just knock.”   
“One already did.”  
“Who?”   
“Victor.”   
“Of course it was fucking Victor.” Yuuri groaned. “When is he going to stop being so dramatic?”   
Pichit smirked, but Yuuri had no idea what that look meant.   
“I'm sure he has a reason.”   
“If he comes back anytime soon, just take care of it for me, okay?”   
“I don't think he’d like that.”   
“And I don't like having to do extra paperwork because his dog got dirty. I'm not a groomer.”   
Pichit frowned. “Remember that old lady that used to come in here with her cat every other day? Her husband died a few years before and she had nothing else in her life?”   
“Yeah?”   
“I think...maybe Victor’s just lonely.”   
The scrub shirt in Yuuri’s hands fell to the floor. “I hadn't considered that.”   
His friend rolled his eyes.   
“So, he just has nobody else to talk to and he overreacts about his dog because he's afraid of losing her too?”   
“I mean...that or something similar…”   
“Like what?”   
“Oh my gosh. You're super dense.”   
“What did I do?” Yuuri picked the scrubs up again, slipping into them.   
“Never mind.”   
“I'm going to my office. Is there anything else you need before I go?”   
“He left you a gift.”  
“What? We’re not allowed to accept gifts from clients.”   
“I accepted a vase from Mrs. Watanabe a few years ago. It's still in my apartment.”   
“Pichit, that woman had dementia! That could have been a sentimental family heirloom!”  
“She said I reminded her of her son.”   
“Her son died twelve years ago! She probably thought you WERE him!”   
“So, do you think Victor’s homemade cookies were a priceless family heirloom? Because I ate a few and they didn't taste very priceless.”   
“Cookies?”   
“Yeah. Cookies. But, like I said, mediocre at best.”   
“I don't trust your taste buds anyway. You burnt them off as a child with Thai food.”   
“Thai food is NOT that spicy.”   
“Yes it is. Why the hell did you eat those cookies anyway? They were mine!”   
“Consider it my commission for delivering them.”   
“You're the biggest asshole I've ever met.”   
“Yeah, but you feel a little better now, don't you?”   
Yuuri nodded. He did feel a tiny bit less sick than he had when he walked into work.   
“Good! No go eat your shitty cookies and get some work done.”   
“I'm gonna save them for when my stomach goes back to normal.”   
“Good idea. Let's go to the movies or something tonight to celebrate your discharge!”   
“I guess we could do that. But we should get an early movie so I can be home before nine.”   
“Wow.” Pichit smirked smugly, “you really know how to party.” 


	10. Chapter Ten

Victor spent the rest of the day with the goofiest smile on his face after dropping off Yuuri's get well presents. He just couldn't stop imagining the possible cute reactions the vetranarian would have when he opened his office door, or how red Yuuri's face would get when he saw that Victor had signed the card ' _with love_.'

Victor was still smiling about it when his car pulled into the school parking lot when he went to pick up his son. The smile even stayed on his face the entire way home.

"Will you stop smiling already. You're creeping me out." Yuri said when it became apparent that Victor's smile was showing no signs of going away.

"I'm just happy Yura. One day I'm sure you'll also know what this kind of happiness feels like."

"Whatever. You're so weird."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we do something fun tonight like maybe going to a movie."

"Really...!" Yuri said trying not to sound too excited.

"Yes. We'll go after dinner and you can even pick what we see."

~XxxxX~

Victor regretted his decision to let Yuri pick the movie. The 13 year old had picked an action movie that was sure to have no actual plot but be full of explosions, fighting and so much CGI that it probably made up at least two thirds of the whole movie.

Why couldn't his son still want to see animated movies? Victor had really been hoping Yuri would choose the new animated movie. It had looked so adorable and even had Victor tearing up just from watching the trailer. But alas, his son had chosen the last movie Victor would ever pick to watch. Over the years Victor learned that being a good father sometimes ment that he had to suffer through the things Yuri enjoyed. It hadn't been hard when Yuri was little because Vitcor was also fond of childish things but the platinum blond was discovering he had very little in common with Yuri now that he was getting older.

After paying for the tickets and getting Yuri some popcorn, the two of them started to head to the theatre when Victor felt someone bump into him.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a familiar voice.

"Yuuri!" Victor couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to see the vetranarian again so soon without having to come up with a reason to take Makkachin to see him.

"V-Victor?"

"I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. T-thank you for asking." Yuuri said as he made eye contact with the floor. Before Victor had a chance to ask if Yuuri had liked his get well gifts he was inturupted by Phichit.

"Hey Victor. Didn't think I'd see you twice in the same day."

"It really is a small town huh?" Victor said.

"Hey old man hurry up or we won't get good seats." Yuri said impatiently as he nudged Victor's arm.

"Your date for this evening is a little young for you don't you think Victor?" Phichit teased.

"Very funny. This is my son. His name is also Yuri, isn't that a funny coincidence." Victor chuckled as he ruffled Yuri's blond hair, which in turn only made his son more annoyed with him.

"S-son?" Yuuri said in surprise causing him to drop his own movie ticket. Victor took this as an opportunity to be a gentleman and pick up the fallen ticket. However, he and Yuuri bent down at the same time and their hands touched as they both reached for it. This caused that adorable blush Victor loved so much to reappear on Yuuri's cheeks and the vetranarian quickly pulled his hand away, allowing Victor to complete his gentlemenly mission.

"I didn't know you were...married." Phichit said. Though in Victor's opinion the Thai man's tone implied that what he was really trying to say was 'I didn't know you were straight.' Victor didn't have a label for his sexuality. He dated and slept with people he was atractted to regardless of their genitalia or gender identifiers. Victor didn't need a lable to know who he was attracted to; and at the moment he was very attracted to the very cute, shy and mysterious veterinarian.

"I'm divorced actually." Victor said only because it would let Yuuri know he was single. "I only get to spend time with Yura on the weekends."

"How long have you been divorced?" Yuuri asked before quickly covering his mouth with his hand before speaking again. "S-sorry that was rude of me to ask."

"It's alright, really. Lets see we got divorced when Yura was about...8? Or maybe he was 9. Anyway it would be about four or five years give or take."

"I was 9. God your memory sucks old man."

"You sure he's your kid. He doesn't look or act anything like you." Phichit teased.

"Good. I wouldn't wanna be a goofy air head." Yuri said causing Phichit to burst out laughing and even had Yuuri covering his mouth again to hide his own laughter. If it hadn't been for the fact that Yuuri was laughing at a joke at Victor's expence, the platinum blond would have thought it was cute.

"You're mean Yura" Victor said in a whiny childlike way. "And to think I was nice enough to let you pick the movie tonight. Now I have two sit through an hour and a half of nonsensical violence."

"Wait a second. Are you guys seeing _Maximum Overkill_?" Phichit asked. Victor still acting childish just nodded his head while pouting. "So are we."

"Really?!" Victor said going from a dramatic pout to a big bright smile so fast you would have thought he was an anime character.

"I made the mistake of letting Phichit pick the movie. I would have preferred to see _Broken Snowflake_." Yuuri said quietly.

"The animated one about the little boy who lives all alone in a snowy village and ends up becoming friends with his own shadow! That's the one I wanted to see but Yura said he's " _too old_ " for animated movies and that it would be " _embarrassing_ " to be seen with me when I started to cry over something that's not even real."

"Phichit said he didn't want to listen to me cry about it afterwards either."

"Come on old man if you don't hurry up we'll miss the previews." Yuri said tugging on the sleeve of Victor's jacket.

The four of them then headed into the theatre and it seemed as though there was an unspoken agreement for them to all sit together. Yuri on one end, Victor next to his son, Yuuri next to Victor and Phichit on the other end next to Yuuri.

Victor was excited to be sitting next to Yuuri; it was like they were on a date. Well it would have been if Phichit and his son weren't sitting on either side of them, but Victor decided to ignore that fact. The platinum blond didn't pay attention to anything that happened on the movie screen, he really couldn't have cared less. Instead Victor spent the entire hour and a half daydreaming about a real date with Yuuri and also evey now and then sneeking glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Victor didn't even realize that the credits were rolling until his son told him to 'get up already'.

When they got back out to the main lobby Yuri and Phichit went on and on about how awesome the movie was while Victor and Yuuri hung back and watched. Victor then noticed that his son had seen the arcade games that were at the other end of the lobby.

"Hey old man can I play some of the games before we go?"

"Yura it's getting late."

"Aw come on! It's not like it's a school night."

"The kid's has a point. Plus the have air hockey. Think you can beat me goofball jr." Phichit said to challenge Yuri.

"Bring it on LOSER!" Yuri shouted. "Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."

"Yura language!" Victor scolded but it fell on deaf ears as he watched Phichit and Yuri race eachother to the air hockey table leaving Victor and Yuuri alone together.

"Sorry about Phichit. He is good at instigating bad behavior." Yuuri said as the two of them walked over then sat down at the table near the arcade games.

"It's not Phichit's fault. Yura is just at that age where he is testing his limits. He seems to think he can get away with more when I'm in charge."

"You said you only see him on the weekends right?" Yuuri asked sounding shy again almost as if he thought it wasn't ok to ask Victor personal questions.

"Yup. The rest of the week it's just me and Makkachin. I haven't really made any friends since moving to Japan and the only friend I'm truely close to lives in Switzerland. The time difference makes it hard for us to keep in touch. I'm also not very close with family back in Russia so Yura and Makka are really all I have." Victor said not sure where the sudden honesty was coming from. Yuuri was just so easy to talk to. "Oh! Before I forget, did you like the get well presents I left for you?"

"Um...t-they were nice but...but I'm really not supposed to accept gifts from clients."

"I see." Victor said trying not to sound disappointed. That was NOT the reaction he was hoping for. "Did you at least like the card?"

"What card?" Yuuri asked looking confused. Victor's eyes widened in shock for a short moment. Yuuri hadn't seen his card. It must have fallen off his desk and gone unnoticed by the vetranarian as he went about his work day.

"Oh...It was just a silly note about the cookies and some get well wishes."

"Thank you...just um in the f-future remember no gifts. Not that I'm not grateful because I am it's just....well um."

"Yuuri?" Victor said stopping the vetranarian from talking. God this man was adorable. Victor knew he needed to do what he was about to do next now or he might not get the chance again.

"There is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while. Um, I was wondering....would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime, like a date?" Victor asked watching as Yuuri's face turned bright red. Yuuri's blush was rapidly becoming Victor's favorite color. There was a long pause before Yuuri spoke again. Victor watched him take a very deep breath before the words came out of his mouth.

"I can't...I'm sorry."

 

 

 

 

 

 _Can't_...

 

 

 

 

 

_He can't..._

 

 

 

 

_'I cant...I'm sorry'_

 

  
4 words...that was all it took for Victor's heart to go completely numb.

The only thing that brought Victor back to reality was the 'clink' sound as the air hockey puck was smacked into the goal and his son shouting 'in your face!' as he won the game. But...

Victor suddenly felt more lost than he had in a very long time.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep threatening Tiamo with Makkachin's health, so you better tell her to behave and stop making Victor a sad boi!  
> I'm the only one allowed to do that!

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Yuuri screamed, throwing a pillow across his apartment in frustration. It bounced off the wall, taking a framed picture of a stock photo dalmation with it. 

“Woah, Yuuri. Calm down.” 

“I literally want to die.” 

“Dude, don’t say things like that while you’re still recovering from a panic attack. It worries me.” 

“Sorry.” Yuuri collapsed onto his couch. Pichit sat down at his feet. 

“Why didn’t you say yes?” He asked. 

“Because I’m a stupid piece of garbage and the thought of dating gives me anxiety.” Yuuri responded. “How could I survive a few hours alone with him? He’s so hot. I’d probably have a panic attack again.” 

“It’s cute how you refuse to accept gifts from him because he’s a client, but dating them is fine.” 

“Dating him  _ isn’t _ fine. That’s another reason why I said no.” 

“You’re so hung up on company policy. Just let loose and have a little fun.” 

“You’re not hung up on it  _ enough  _ Pichit. You literally steal vases from old ladies and let clients sleep in your office.” 

“It’s called customer service.” 

“It’s called stealing.” 

“It was a GIFT.” 

“From a lady with alzheimer's.” 

“Hey, let’s get back on topic. What are you going to do about Mr. Tall, light, and handsome.” 

“Avoid him as much as possible until one of us dies.” 

“I’m sure that will work out perfectly.” 

 

***

 

Yuuri didn’t see Victor for a few days after that whole affair. He was starting to think that the man backed off, and was relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with the weakness in his knees every time the man got too close. 

However, that Wednesday afternoon, a few minutes before closing, he returned. 

There was something different about this visit. The mood had changed. 

Makka was on her leash like usual, but Victor’s walk wasn’t cheerful. It was slow, heavy. 

His hair stuck up on the side, like he had just gotten out of bed, and his eyes had bags under them. 

Yuuri wondered if the rejection had done this. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Nikiforov!” Pichit greeted in his usual cheerful manner. 

“Blood.” Victor muttered, voice sounding gruff and worn, like a rug that had been walked on one too many times. 

“Blood?” 

“She peed blood.”

“Makka?” Yuuri stepped forward. This wasn’t the regular dumb medical problem. Victor wouldn’t make something like this up. 

“Da…” 

“I’ll take a look at her.” Yuuri wandered into the operating room, trusting that Victor would follow. 

The Russian got his dog up on the table and Yuuri immediately went through the usual processes. 

“I’m sorry about the other day.” Victor muttered. 

“It’s fine. Maybe you should sit down.” 

“I didn’t...I’m not lying this time. I promise.” 

“So you  _ were _ wasting my time with pointless visits.” Yuuri sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”    
“From a financial standpoint, this is an unwise habit. You should probably use your money on something more important.” Yuuri was trying his best to be blunt about this. He didn’t want to date a client and Victor was starting to get too irresistible. 

The Russian frowned. He looked like he was about to cry and Yuuri felt really bad about it. 

But this had to happen. It was better to get the bandaid off now. 

Victor didn’t say a word as Yuuri finished all the testing on Makkachin. 

“I have bad and good news.” He stated professionally. 

Victor sat up straight in his seat (Even tho he is very much NOT STRAIGHT LMAO), eager for the rest. 

“Makkachin has a bladder infection, but I can fit her in for treatment tomorrow.” 

“Thank god!” Victor let out a breath that he had probably been holding for a while. 

“It would be better to keep her here for the night in case anything changes.” Yuuri explained. “We have all the proper facilities to-” 

“No.”    
“Huh?” 

“I’m not leaving her alone.” 

Yuuri took in the desperation on Victor’s face, remembering how Pichit and Victor had both said that Makka was his world.    
Then, he remembered what was in Pichit’s office. 

“If you want...you can sleep on the futon in Pichit’s office. I’ll be here all night working on stuff anyway.” God, he was going to break so many rules with this, but if he stayed in his office all night and buckled down on his work, it would be a lot easier to ignore the gentle curve of Victor’s...back...and those soft lips that he wanted to kiss so badly and...fuck. 

“Is that allowed?” 

“Not really, but you aren’t going to leave without your dog, are you?” 

“No.” 

“I rest my case. I’m going to my office. Knock if you need anything.” 

“I will.” 

Yuuri immediately took off to his office, locking the door behind him. 

This was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoops :/


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I can't...I'm sorry." The words from a few nights ago stung every time he remember them. Victor let out a frustrated sigh and shoved his face into his pillow. He had hardly been out of bed since that night. Irina had come back early from her trip to Russia and picked Yuri up on Sunday afternoon. Now without his son to help distract him, Victor's mind wouldn't stop replaying those four words.

"I can't...I'm sorry."

Why did it have to hurt this much? Victor could have kept wallowing in his sleep depriving self pity but Makkachin was whining to go out again.

"Makka I just took you out 20 minutes ago." Victor whined but Makkachin just whined louder and even started to bark. Now that was odd. Makka almost never barked. She had been acting strange these last few days. Victor had assumed that she was just empathizing with his feelings, as dogs are known to do. However, one thing didn't make sense if that was the case.

Makkachin was constantly asking to go outside and she peed every single time. Now that Victor thought about it, today alone he had let her out 9 times; 10 if you count right now. Victor didn't think to much about it as he opened the patio door. Makka didn't even make it all the way to the grass before she started to go. That's when Victor saw something on the sidewalk that made him panic...blood.

~XxxxX~

Victor got to the clinic just before they were about to close. He had been in such a rush that he was still in his pajama pants and his hair was in disarray, but that didn't matter right now. Makka was more important than his appearance.

Yuuri had seemed surprised to see him here so late but when Victor told him about the blood the vetranarian took the matter seriously. As Yuuri checked Makka, Victor felt the need to be honest about the fact that what was happening to Makka was real this time. He wouldn't lie about something like this.

"So you were wasting my time with pointless visits." Yuuri sighed.

"I'm sorry." Victor said because he was and in retrospect he had been a little selfish. It wasn't really fair to Yuuri and it certainly wasn't fair to Makachin.

"From a financial standpoint this is an unwise habit. You should probably use your money on something more important."

Victor felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Was that really how Yuuri felt? Did Victor's feelings mean so little to Yuuri that he could just ignore the fact that Victor had gone out of his way to make up problems for Makkachin just so he could see him for a few minutes.

It wasn't much longer before Yuuri told Victor that Makka had a bladder infection and he could squeeze her in for an appointment the morning but would have to keep her overnight. Victor refused. He couldn't leave her alone in a strange place, espsically when she was sick. He also couldn't go back to the house without her. It had been years since Victor had spent a night completely alone and in all honesty Victor didn't think he could handle it. He could live with being a little lonley but he couldn't live with the idea of being all alone.

Luckily Yuuri said that he could stay in Phichit's office since he had a futon set up in there. Yuuri let Victor into Phichit's office and told Victor if he needed anything to just knock on his office door.

Victor sat on the futon and brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. While he sat there Victor let his mind wander. Was this his fault? Was this some kind of karma for pretending that Makka was sick when she wasn't? Victor had been fighting his tears ever since he saw the blood earlier and now that he had a chance to process everything, Victor broke down. The tears kept coming and just wouldn't stop, at least not until a knock at the door startled him.

"V-Victor. Can I come in?" Yuuri asked sounding timid.

"Yes." Victor said as he wipped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his sweater. It was probably the least sexy thing he had ever done in front of another person.

"I...I thought you might like some tea...or coffee. I didn't know which one you would prefer." Yuuri said while holding two mugs. "The coffee is decaf so you'll still be able to sleep, and the tea is chamomile which will also help you sleep if you w-want to."

"Tea please." Victor said. Chamomile tea was comforting and nastolgic for Victor. When he had been a child and was in the care of Yakov he would make him chamomile tea whenever Victor got upset.

Yuuri handed Victor the mug and sat down next to him on the futon. They both siped their drinks in silence until Yuuri spoke.

"She's going to be ok. Some antibiotics should help clear up the infection."

"Thank you Yuuri. You know I feel kind of silly. I kept bringing her in when there wasn't anything wrong with her and now..." Victor trailed off." I guess I'm the boy who cried wolf huh?"

"More like the man who cried vet." Yuuri said causing them both to laugh. "I still have a little work to do. You should try and get some sleep."

~XxxxX~

The next morning Victor woke up to the sound of hushed voices outside the door. Victor didn't mean to listen but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I still don't understand why you turned him down." Phichit said.

"Will you stop bringing it up. Seriously. Like what if I did agree to go out with him? What if I had a panic attack or what if I did something stupid? And he's so hot what if all he wants is sex?"

"Do you really think he would go to all this trouble to see you several times a week and give you presents just so he could get laid?"

"I guess you have a point...but what if we go out and he sees how boring I am? What if it's just a game to him? He's already made up reasons to bring his dog in what if he's just teasing me? What if i get my heart broken?"

Victor stopped listening after that. It wasn't that Yuuri didn't like him it was that he didn't trust Victor and was afraid to be hurt. Victor could see where Yuuri was coming from but it didn't make Victor feel any better.

~XxxxX~

Aftee getting Makkachin's antibiotics Victor thanked Yuuri and took his poodle home. The two of them spent the rest of the day on the couch together. Victor flipped on the tv to one of the movie chanels and as fate would have it they were only playing romance movies. Victor didn't bother to change the channel and let the lovey dovey couples stay on his tv screen.

After the 3rd movie Victor wondered why the things in movies didn't work in real life...and then Victor got an idea so crazy that it just might work and if it didn't Victor would do his best to let go of his feelings for Yuuri.

~XxxxX~

The next morning Victor entered the vet clinic with a big bag in his hands. Phichit greeted him as usual and then Victor told Phichit he needed a favour. Phichit had to help him keep Yuuri in the lobby of the clinic no matter what. The Thai man agreed probably just because he was curious about what Victor had planned. Just then Yuuri came into the lobby.

"Victor what are you doing here?"

"Yuuri I know I already asked this but. Will you go out on a date with me?"

"'V-Victor I told you already I can't. Please stop asking." Yurri said as he turned to head back to his office only to be stopped by Phichit. Victor took the opportunity to take the CD player from the bag he had been holding and hit play. Music began to fill the lobby causing Yuuri to turn back around. Then Victor started to sing....

( https://youtu.be/H1RMVs3qfwc link to the song if you want to listen to it)

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_  
_What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_  
_What if this goes south, what if I mess you up_  
_You say what if I break your heart in two then what_  
_Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast_  
_Before you make your mind up I gotta ask_

(Then Victor got himself up into a standing position on the reception desk)

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_  
_What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_  
_What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_  
_What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_  
_And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_  
_What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_  
_What if I loved all these what ifs away_

(Then Victor jump off the desk onto the floor and slowly approached a very shocked Yuuri Katsuki)

 _What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'_  
_We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'_  
_Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me),_

(Victor gently ran his thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip and tilted his chin up just enough to make Yuuri think he was going to kiss him)

 _what if you liked it (bet I'd like it)_  
_Well we ain't never gonna know unless_  
_we try it_

(Victor quickly grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him away from the wall so they could dance together. Though this time unlike at the bar, Victor took the lead)

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_  
_What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_  
_What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_  
_What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_  
_And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_  
_What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_  
_What if I loved all these what ifs away_  
_Awe yeah_  
_C'mon_

(Victor let go of Yuuri and started walking towards the front door of the clinic, opening it for dramatic effect as if he was going to leave)

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you_  
_What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

_Damn_

(Victor slammed the door shut before walking back over to where he had left Yuuri standing)

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_  
_What if this is it, what if it's meant to be_  
_What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_  
_What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in_  
_And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_  
_What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name_  
_What if I loved all these what ifs away_  
_Away (away)_  
_What if?_

"So Yuuri." Victor said.  
"What if I took you on a date tonight? What if I said I'd pick you up at 6:00?  
What if you said yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right!! My boy doesn't give up that easy!!
> 
> So what will Yuuri's answer be???


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yuuri could feel the attack coming before it hit. His entire body burned, legs collapsing beneath him. He tried to suck in a breath, but it felt like breathing in a hot car.   
“Yuuri, oh shit!” Pichit called out, voice echoing and coming from all directions.   
“What’s going on?” Yuuri heard Victor’s footsteps approaching.   
He felt Pichit’s hands land on his shoulders.   
“Yuuri, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He said, keeping his voice soft and steady.   
“Is he okay?”   
“Victor, _step back_. He’s having a panic attack.”   
Yuuri closed his eyes. It wasn’t like he could see clearly anyway. He breathed in and out, trying to do it slowly, but utterly failing.   
“Woah, Yuuri, hey,” Pichit started rubbing his back. “Deep breaths. Deep.”   
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t slow down. He wheezed and whimpered.   
“Focus on my voice…”   
“Here, let me help…” Victor said.   
“No. Step back.”   
“But-”   
“I said step back, Victor. He’s having a fucking anxiety attack.”   
Yuuri felt Pichit’s arms wrap around him.   
“It’s okay. Breathe in.”   
He breathed in, shaky, but not quick.   
“Good. Breathe out.”   
He let the air out, but it was a little fast.   
“In.”   
He breathed in slower this time.   
“Out.”   
He managed to let the air out evenly.   
“Good job.”   
This continued for who knew how long until Yuuri was breathing steadily again.   
“Can you walk? Do you want to take a nap in my office?”   
Yuuri nodded. He could use a nap.   
“Alright, let’s get up.” Pichit helped him stand. He opened his eyes, glimpsing a worried Russian, watching him with guilt in his eyes.   
The pair walked to Pichit’s office. Victor followed hesitantly.   
He curled up in a ball the moment he was helped onto the futon. Pichit pulled a blanket over him and started stroking his hair.   
He closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep.   
“How long has he been like that?” He heard Victor ask after a while.   
“Like what?”  
“Anxious...I guess.”   
“Since I've known him.”   
“How long has that been?”   
“Since we were kids.” Pichit explained. “We went to school together for a few years in the states and then he moved back to Japan and we ended up at the same high school years later.”   
“Ah…”   
“Look, Victor, I know you really like him and he likes you as well, but I don't think grand gestures are helping. You only made him anxious.”   
“I'm sorry.”   
“Just don't do it again.”   
“How am I supposed to win him over?”   
“I dunno. Just try to be his friend first? Ask him to hand out with you and your friends?”   
“I don't have any friends around here.”   
Pichit sighed. “One of our clients is having a wedding this weekend. He doesn't really care who shows up because he's kind of a narcissist. Why don't you come with me and Yuuri. It'll be a friend thing.”   
“Are you sure the crowds won't be bad?”   
“Jean Jaques and Isabella don't really have a whole lot of friends. They moved to Japan a year ago and their personalities are a little much.”   
“Ah.”   
Yuuri wanted to laugh. JJ’s personality is more than “a little much”.   
“You can even bring your son. One of the other kids there is about his age. Otabek?? I think that's his name.”   
“Hm...sounds familiar.”   
Yuuri shifted so Pichit’s attention would be drawn back to him. He wanted the conversation to end so Victor wouldn't be convinced to attend the wedding.   
“Alright.” He said, to Yuuri’s dismay, “I'll go.”   
_Fuuuuuuck_!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to mak a quick note before you read this chapter. Victor doesn't know what anxiety or panic attacks are like and since I'm doing his pov I'm writing this chapter with that in mind. I don't want you guys to think I'm trivializing, normalizing or romanticizing anxiety/panic attacks.   
> I struggle with both those things so I am very aware of what its like.   
> This is from the prospective of someone who does not. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!! ♡

When Victor got home from the vet clinic the first thing he did was throw the CD player against the wall so hard that it broke. The loud noise scared Makkachin so much that the poodle ran and hid behind the sofa, making her the second person he cared about that he managed to frighten. The platinum blond grabbed a handful of his hair before sliding down to the floor in frustration and defeat.

A panic attack...

Victor had given Yuuri a fucking panic attack. It was one of the scariest things Victor had ever witnessed. God if had been that scary for Victor to just mearly watch it happen, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like for Yuuri to actually experience it not only today but countless times in his life. 

Victor was just trying to do something nice. He just wanted to show Yuuri how special he was and how much he liked him. He wanted to sweep Yuuri off his feet and whisk him into a world of romance. Yet somehow all he managed to do was overwhelm the poor boy so much that he had a panic attack. Victor felt awful for causing Yuuri so much fear and pain. Feeling anxious all the time must be hard enough without someone else making it worse. He NEVER wanted to be the reason Yuuri had a panic attack EVER again.

Victor pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them as he struggled with his thoughts. Phichit had told him that he should try to become Yuuri's friend first before jumping right into dating or a relationship.

But how...?

Victor was 27 years old and could honestly say he didn't know how to be just friends with someone. As a young child Victor's parents had hired private tutors for him to be home schooled so he never learned the basic skills for social interaction. It wasn't until high school that Victor attended public school and by then he was so desperate for human contact that he skipped the friendship part and only focused on the benifits, so to speak. He became the king of casual sex and one night stands. The emotional satisfaction of friendship didn't seem to mean as much as the physical closness that came from being intimate with a sexual partner. And since Victor was the definition of drop dead gourgous he had people just begging to be in his bed. It continued on this way for several years and Victor had never thought that it was an abnormal way to be living his life.

Even now the closest thing Victor had to a normal friendship was what he shared with a man named Chris who Victor had met in his first year of college. However, even that couldn't be considered a conventionally normal friendship given the fact that Victor and Chris found their way into each others beds more times than Victor wanted to count. The only difference between Chris, and Victor's other bed partners was the fact that Victor and Chris actually spent time together outside of the bedroom as well. Victor supposed a more appropriate term for their relationship would be "fuck buddies" but if Victor were to give it that label he truly wouldn't have even a one friend in the world. Which led him back to his current delema....

How was he supposed to become Yuuri's friend? Epsically when he had to avoid "grand gestures".

This lead to another problem. Victor didn't know how to do anything without it being over the top. Hell, he couldn't even come home frustrated without turning it into a production by breaking a perfectly good CD player.

Subtlety was not in Victor's repertoire of skills. The platinum blond knew that this was a problem he would need help to solve. So Victor pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and hoped that even with the time difference between Switzerland and Japan he would be able to connect with his only hope for an answer.

It only took two rings before that all to familiar voice that always seemed to be dripping with seduction no matter what he was saying, answered the call.

"Victor darling it's been ages since you've called. I was starting to think you forgot about me. How are you?" Chris said.

Victor went on to explain everything that happened since he met Yuuri. The night at the bar, the gifts, the pretend vet visits, the real vet visit, the song and the panic attack. Chris was patient and never said a word until Victor was finished.

"You really like this boy don't you."

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's like he's the thing I found that I didn't know was missing from my life in the first place. God Chris even if the two of us never start dating or ever have sex it wouldn't matter just as long as he is a part of my life. I need him to be. I don't care how. I just need him."

"Well then my best advice for you is before you do something for or with him you need to really think about the outcomes of your actions first. If they might affect his anxiety then make the appropriate changes if necessary. That being said don't treat him like his anxiety controls his life, just try and meet him at HIS comfort level."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, but if you want this boy in your life you have to try."

~XxxxX~

"I'm not going!" Yuri said after Victor told him they had been invited to a wedding tomorrow.

"Yura it's only for a few hours."

"You don't even know these people. Why do we have to go?"

"Because it'll be fun. There will be a party after the ceramony with dancing and food. Phichit will be there, you had fun playing air hocky with him." Victor said, although Yuri still didn't look convinced. "Oh and Phichit said a boy around your age will be there. What was his name? Ota something...Otabek, I think?"

"Otabek is going?!" Yuri said sounding shocked and embarrassed for some reason.

"Ah so you do know him, good. See you'll even have a friend there so It'll be fun." Victor whined. At times like this it was hard to tell who was the parent and who was the child.

"Alright. I'll go."

~XxxxX~

When Phichit said that the groom was a narcissist it was a major understatement. This wedding was the most austentatious and self involved wedding Victor had ever been to and that was including his own wedding when married his ex wife Irina.

Victor understood that personal touches were part of a wedding and the reception, but when everywhere you looked was a photo of the groom (some with the bride but most were just of him), the words "JJ style" printed on almost everything and even a personalised song about the groom, it was a little much. Victor wondered if this guy had him beat in the over the top personality department. The only difference being that Victor was not quite as self absorbed.

The reception was nice, no where near simple but nice. However, there weren't nearly as many people as Victor expected given how highly the groom thought of himself.

Victor sat at the bar after being ditched by his son who wanted to spend time with Otabek. To Victor's surprise Otabek was almost three years older than Yuri. As he sipped his drink Victor watched his son laugh at something the older boy had said. It was good to see Yuri happy. Most of the time he was annoyed at someone or something, right now with how happy he looked you almost wouldn't have known it was the same kid. Victor smiled fondly to himself as he noticed the slight blush on his son's cheeks. It was clear that Yuri had a crush on the older boy. Victor's heart melted a little when he realized that this was probably Yuri's first crush. Deciding he had played spying parent long enough Victor turned his attention towards the rest of the reception. He then spotted Yuuri and Phichit at one of the tables on the other side of the room. They spoke to each other for a few minutes before Phichit got up and went to the dance floor.

Perfect! This was Victor's chance to ask Yuuri to dance with him.

Wait...Victor paused. What was it Chris told him? Think before he took action. Ok, Victor could do that.

He wanted to ask Yuuri to dance, but since Yuuri hadn't gone with Phichit he obviously didn't want to dance. Wether it was from disinterest or anxiety caused by the croweded dance floor, Victor wasn't sure. Also Victor asking him to dance with him was a romantic gesture which might put pressure on Yuuri making him more anxious. It also wasn't really a good way to initiate friendship either. So what were Victor's other options? He could just go sit with Yuuri and they could talk. The few times they had just sat and talked Yuuri didn't seem to anxious so maybe that was his best option. Victor slowly walked across the room until he reached Yuuri's table.

"Hello Yuuri."

"H-hi Victor." Yuuri said avoiding eye contact and holding his napkin very tightly in his hands.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Victor asked. Yuuri didn't give a verbal answer he just nodded his head to let Victor know it was ok for him to sit. "I'm really sorry about singing the song in your office the other day."

"It's fine. J-just pretend it never happened ok."

"Yuuri it's not fine. I was being really selfish and didn't concider your feelings or that it wasn't the proper time or place for such a thing." Victor said. "I would really like for us to be able to start over. Move past everything that's happened between us so far and start fresh. Do you think we can do that?"

Yuuri hesitated for a minute before nodding his head yes.

"Great! So, hi I'm Victor Nikiforov. I'm originally from Russia, I love poodles and my favorite hobby is ice skating, as silly as that may sound." Victor said holding his hand out for a handshake. Yuuri smiled before accepting the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“And then I told him that he can’t keep accepting gifts from old ladies with alzheimer's, but what does he do? Three days later this lady comes in and gives him this expensive diamond ring for ‘her new daughter-in-law’ and he accepts it. Like, Pichit, that has to be illegal.” Yuuri was feeling a little better now that he had a bit of wine in him. It wasn’t enough to get him blackout drunk, but it was enough to allow him to vent about his co-workers to this incredibly attractive Russian man.

“He drives me nuts sometimes, but he’s my only friend, you know?”

Victor nodded. He had been pretty quiet since Yuuri got into the wine, but he didn’t seem to be ignoring him. In fact, he was listening closely. Yuuri hadn’t felt like he was dominating the conversation, but he definitely was.

“So...Uh...What’s do you do for a living?” He realized that he really didn’t know much about the guy.

“Oh...I don’t really have a career.”

“Thought so. You seem to have a lot of time on your hands.”

“Hey!”

“So, are you from a wealthy family or are you putting yourself in debt with all these vet visits?”

Victor pouted. “The first one.”

“Is that why your Japanese is so good?” Yuuri said in Japanese even though you’re reading it in English.

“Da. I had tutors.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

Victor took a while to answer and Yuuri was honestly jealous about it. He knew enough languages that it was hard for him to recall a number.

“Well...Russian is my first language. French is traditionally what Russian nobility have spoken since forever, so that was the second language I learned. I know a bit of German, English, obviously, Japanese, and Korean.”

“Wow. That’s a lot.”

“Oh! And Italian.”

“I only speak Japanese and English. I studied in America for a while.”

“Was it nice there?”

“Meh. Not as nice as Japan.”

Victor nodded.

“So...Your son...does he live with you?”

“Not usually. Just on weekends.”

“Why did you get a divorce?”

“The chemistry just faded after a while. She fell in love with this Japanese man and moved here. I only moved here to be closer to Yura.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“His name is Karasuma. He’s a real tough looking guy. Nothing like me at all.”

“Does your kid like him?”

“More than me, honestly.”

“Yikes. That’s tough.”

“It’s life.”

“Not to get distracted, but your kid is kinda getting handsy with that other kid over there…” Yuuri said, nodding his head toward where Yurio was sitting on Otabek Altin’s lap.

“Oh shit.”

“Is he...allowed to do that…?”

“The hopeless romantic in me wants to say yes...but the parent in me says YURI NOT UNTIL FUCKING MARRIAGE!” Victor got up from his chair, rushing across the room to scold his son.

Yuuri snorted at the sight of Victor pulling on his son’s ear, yelling at him for his behaviour.

At least this wedding wasn’t a _total_ drag.

 

***

 

“I’ve got to go. I want to be home before nine.” Yuuri said an hour later after Victor had forced Yuri to sit at their table. The teen had spent the whole time with his arms crossed and his face in a sour expression. Victor had spent thirty whole minutes telling him that he was too young to be making out with strange boys at random people’s weddings and then the other thirty minutes talking to Yuuri about their shared love of dogs.

“Oh...We should probably head home too. It’s almost Yura’s bedtime.”

“Dad, I’m thirteen. I don’t have a bedtime.”

“Well, I’ll see ya around, then.”

“Wait…” Victor grabbed his arm as he stood, swallowing. “I...Uh...I’m going to find a new vet…”

“What?”

“You don’t like dating clients and...I would rather date you than have you care for my dog.”

Yuuri shook his head. “You think I’m going to allow you to take your business elsewhere? If you left, we’d be losing thousands of dollars in profit every month.”

“Well...do you think you could lift the policy on dating clients?” Victor lowered his eyes shyly. Yuuri literally wanted to scream at how cute it was, but he was a grown adult so he held back.

“For you…” He answered, “I will.”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?! You’re not pulling my leg or anything are you?”

“Does six thirty on wednesday work for you?”

“Y-Yeah! Absolutely!”

Yuuri smirked. “I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome kiddos ;)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!!!  
> Victor and Yuuri's first date!!!  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Victor felt like he was dreaming. Not only had Yuuri had agreed to go out with him, he was also the one to ask him out on a date. Victor knew that if he were to wake up and find out this had all been a dream he would be crushed, but every time he pinched himself to check, and found out he was awake his heart fluttered.

A date! A real date with Yuuri!

He and Yuuri had exchanged phone numbers before the vetranarian left the wedding reception and once Victor arrived home with his son it occurred to him that Yuuri had never said what they would be doing or where they would be going. All he knew was that it would be Wednesday evening.

Victor sent Yuuri a text asking what he had planned for their date but didn't get a response until the next morning. Yuuri said that it was a surprise and to just meet him at the vet clinic at 6:30 and make sure he brought his car because Yuuri didn't have one. Victor found it a little funny that Yuuri didn't personally enjoy surprises but seemed ok surprising someone else.

The platinum blond hummed happily to himself while he prepared breakfast for him and his son. It was a little after ten when Yuri came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yura! I hope you're hungry I'm making smiley face pancakes because I know they're your favorite." Victor said cheerfully as he held up a plate with a completed pancake. Yuri only glared at Victor before speaking.

"I'm having cereal."

"Yura?" Victor said as his happy mood started to deflate a little when he noticed his son was upset. Yuri never turned down Victor's simley face pancakes. "Are you still mad about last night?"

"God why do you have to be so embarrassing all the damn time?!" Yuri shouted as he slammed the bowl he was going to use for his cereal onto the counter. "I'm already almost three years younger than Beka. Did you really have to treat me like such a baby in front of him?"

"Yura that's not what I was trying to do." Victor said trying to explain. "It's just...you're growing up so fast. It was hard for me to see my baby doing something so...grown up. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just got a little overprotective."

"Well you did and I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know that. It's just hard for me to accept sometimes." Victor said with a sad smile on his face. "When I was young, not much older than you in fact, I had a reputation for being easy to get into bed; because I was. So when I saw you and Otabek together like that I wanted to prevent you from making the same mistakes I did. Now I will l admit that I did go a bit overboard but can you at least see where I'm coming from?"

"I guess."

"You're right when you say you're not a baby anymore, but you are still very young. You have all the time in the world to be intimate with someone. And if Otabek likes you as much as it looked like he did, then you don't need to do those things now because he will be willing to go slow. Do you understand?" Yuri nodded his head but didn't say anything else. "Good so do you still want cereal or can I tempt you into having smiley face pancakes?"

"Just give me the dumb pancakes already old man." Yuri said pretending to be annoyed but Victor could tell he didn't mean it. They both sat at the table and started eating before Victor spoke again.

"So tell me, was Otabek a good kisser?" Victor asked because he couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease his son.

"Oh my god you are so embarrassing!! I'm eating in my room!!" Yuuri shouted before leaving the table.

"I'll take that as a yes." Victor yelled down the hall.

~XxxxX~

It was FINALLY Wednesday! The only problem was that it was only 6:30am. Which ment Victor had an entire 12 hours before his date with Yuuri. What was he supposed to do all day? Victor started by having breakfast with Makkachin, then taking her to the beach like he usually did. However that still wasn't enough to kill the time between when he woke up and his date. Victor sighed before deciding to look through his closet for something to wear tonight.

Since Victor didn't know what Yuuri had planned he didn't know what to wear. He didn't want to be too dressed up but he also didn't want to look to casual either. After going through every article of clothing he had. Victor had at least managed to narrow it down to two outfit choices. Noticing the time Victor showered, spent entirely too much time making sure his bangs fell perfectly across his face, got dressed in the first outfit option but decided he hated it and after changing into his second choice, it was finally time to go and meet Yuuri at the vet clinic.

When Victor got there he was greeted by Phichit who gave him a teasing smile before giving him the "if you hurt my best friend I'll kill you speach". Victor promised that hurting Yuuri was the last thing he ever wanted to do. A few minutes later Yuuri came out of his office and gave Victor a shy hello before the two of them headed out and got into Victor's car.

"So do I get to know where we're going now?" Victor asked earger to know what the surprise was.

"You'll see. I'll give you directions." Yuuri said. He seemed a little nervous but Victor hoped it was an excited kind of nervous. The two made small talk while Victor drove. It only took abour fifteen minutes to get from the vet clinic to the parking lot Yuuri instructed Victor to pull into. When Victor parked the car he noticed that name of the building was Ice Castels which made a huge smile appear on Victor's face.

"Is this place what I think it is." Victor asked excitedly.

"Well...you said ice skating was your favorite hobby...and I know the owner so I thought it might be something you would like to do for our...our...you know...date."

"It's perfect." Victor said as the two got out of the car. "Have you skated before?"

"A little when I was younger. My childhood friend Yuuko runs this place. Its been a family bussiness for years so when we were kids she taught me how to skate. But I haven't done it in a long time so try not to laugh at how bad I am."

"It's been years since I've been on the ice as well so I won't laugh as long as you don't either. Deal." Victor said with a wink.

The two of them then headed inside and had a short conversation with Yuuko. Turns out Yuuri convinced her to let them have a whole hour of ice time to themselves. It was without a doubt one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for Victor. After they laced up their skates Victor was the first on the ice and as soon as his saktes and the ice made contact Victor realized how much he missed this feeling. The platinum blond then turned and extended his hand out to Yuuri who took it and also stepped onto the ice, but not quite as gracefully as Victor had. Yuuri slid forward a little too fast right into Victor's chest.

"S-sorry." Yuuri stuttered as his face started to turn red.

"It's ok. I won't let you fall."

"I think you lied when you said you hadn't skated in years. You don't seem to be having any problems at all." Yuuri teased. Victor took Yuuri's hand and the two skated slowly around the rink.

"It really has been years. I haven't skated since moving to Japan. I didn't know this town had an ice rink or I would have been here constantly."

"You're really good for being as out of practice as you say you are." Yuuri said before stumbling slightly causing Victor to support him and keep him from falling.

"That might be because when I was young I had professional figure skating lessons. My parents had a friend named Yakov and he coached figure skating as a career. He gave me lessons and I even won several regional competitions and one national competition. He said I was good enough to go pro but my parents were against it. They said it was a frivolous hobby. So I decided to just skate for fun after that."

"Wow. So you can do all those spins and jumps and beautiful choreography?"

"I used to. It's been a while though so I'm probably rusty. I bet I could still do a single jump if tried." Victor lead Yuuri over to the wall so he could support himself then he started skating like Yakov had taught him before making a single jump. His landing was a little shaky but he he didn't fall. Yuuri clapped and said he was impressed which made Victor blush. He then took Yuuri's hand again and the two of them skated a bit longer until Yuuko told them their time was up. They returned their skates and got back in Victor's car. The platinum blond noticed that Yuuri kept rubbing his hand together.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit. I ment to bring gloves but I forgot them."

"I have an idea if you're up for it."

"What is it?"

"Can't say. It's my turn to surprise you."

"It doesn't involve singing does it?"

"Not this time."

Victor then started driving and the two drove for about ten minutes before Victor parked the car. When they got out they were at an enterance to a park. Victor saw Yuuri's confusion but still didn't say a word as they walked down the path. After a few minutes they came across a food cart that sold sweets and hot beverages. Victor ordered them both a cup of hot chocolate and then lead them to sit on a park bench. The sun had just set so the stars were starting to light up thr sky helping to enhance the romantic atmosphere.

"I thought this might help warm you up up. It's some of the best hot chocolate I've ever had." Victor said. The two sipped their drinks before Yuuri broke the silence.

"So where in Russia are you from?"

"St. Petersburg."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"I miss Yakov. I was very close with him but otherwise I really didn't have much reason to stay there so I don't miss it too much."

"So um...you must not be very close with your parents then." Yurui said before panicing a little. "Not that I'm trying to pry...I was just curious...but you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright." Victor said. "No we aren't very close. We never have been. As a child I would have done anything to just get a little bit of their attention and after I won my first national figure skating competition all they had to say was that I was being frivolous. So I decided that if I couldn't have there positive attention then maybe I could get their attention by acting out. During high school I did a lot of things I'm not very proud of and when I turned 18 my parents had had enough of my behavior and said they wanted me to settle down. They arranged for me and the daughter of another wealthy family to get married. I saw this as an opportunity to make them happy and hopefully please them enough that we could become close. Irina and I got married that year. It wasn't like a typical arranged marriage. She and I cared for eachother very much. We were married about six months before our parents pressured us to have a baby. The only problem was that Irina couldn't get pregnant so we found an orphanage in Moscow and both fell in love with Yura. He was four at the time. Irina had always been such an ambitious woman and she wanted to go to college. So I agreed to be a stay at home father because I really didn't have a career I wanted to aspire too. We were married for five years before the two of us agreed that we loved each other but we weren't in love and we both deserved to fall in love. So we got divorced. After that my parents stopped speaking to me entirely. They didn't cut me out of their lives completely for appearances sake but they were pretty clear that they were done with me. After the divorce I went to college for two years, no specific major. Shortly after that Irina told me she fell in love with the Japanese man I told you about and that she recieved a very good job offer at a school here in Japan so she and Yuri would be moving here. I had no real reason to stay in Russia and I didn't want to be that far from Yura so I moved here as well." Victor realized he had probably been talking to much. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Um. Well my family runs a hot spring resort here in town so I grew up there. My older sister Mari still works there and I help out when I can. We're pretty close. I try to go home for dinner once a week or so. I went to school in America for a while like I mentioned before. And now as you know I work at the vet clinic." Yuuri explained. "It's pretty ordinary compared to your life."

"I'm a little jealous. I would have given anything for ordinary."

The two finished their hot chocolate and talked a bit more before they realized how late it had gotten. They went back to the car and Victor drove Yuuri to his apartment building. Being a proper gentleman, Victor walked Yuuri to the front door.

"This was fun. We should do it again soon." Victor said.

"I...I'd like that." Yuuri said trying not to make eye contact. Victor assumed it was because Yuuri was embarrassed. The platinum blond began to wonder if there was anything in this world as cute as Yuuri when he was embarrassed.

"I usually take Makkachin to the beach in the mornings for a few hours. If you're free or have time before work would you like to join us?"

"....I don't have to be at work until 12 on Friday. I could go with you then..."

"Perfect." Victor said. Then he leaned in and kissed Yuuri on the cheek causing the vetranarian's face to turn that adorable shade of scarlet that Victor loved to much. "Good night Yuuri."

"G-good night V-Victor."


	17. Chapter Seventeen (For real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure out how to put pictures in Ao3 so here's a tumblr link to the meme I made while reading Tiamo's chapter:  
> https://zheinvisiblemathew.tumblr.com/post/178193917721/im-only-posting-this-because-i-cant-figure-out

It was pretty cloudy that Friday when Yuuri met Victor on the beach, but that didn’t stop him from wearing his running shorts and jogging to the beach. 

He found Victor pretty quickly. He was running around on the beach in a way that would worry anybody who didn’t know he was under forty. 

Yuuri smiled at him, watching from afar. There was something appealing about the way he moved, the way he jumped through the sand with his dog. He was so free looking. 

“Yuuri!” He finally took notice to the Japanese man, waving him over. 

“Hey!’ He waved back, making his way (downtown) across the sand. 

“I was up all night with excitement!” Victor smiled like the goddamn fuckin’ sun. 

“You better not have been! Sleep is important.” Yuuri scolded. 

“I couldn’t sleep without having somebody in my arms.” 

“Is that somebody me?” 

“Da. Obviously.” 

“Gay.” 

“Where did this sarcastic nature come from? Yuuri, you’re breaking my heart with your sassy mouth.” 

“This is just how I am without coffee and also when I have to jog.” 

“I think I like this side of you.” 

“Thanks. Also, I think your dog is dying.” Yuuri gestured to Makkachin, who was clearly not dying. “Maybe we should take her back to the vet to get her checked out.” 

Victor smirked. “If it’s doctor’s orders.” 

He put his dog back on her leash and started walking. Yuuri walked right beside him. They didn’t speak, but there was still a conversation in the way they moved, in the way Yuuri glanced over every few seconds and in the way Victor brushed his hand every so often. 

Halfway to the clinic, Yuuri felt a cold drop land on his face. Within the span of two seconds, it was pouring, rain coming at them from all angles. 

“Oh no!” Victor covered his hair with the hand that wasn’t holding the dog leash. 

“There’s a shelter right here.” Yuuri pulled Victor under the veranda of the closest apartment complex. 

“I hope this lets up. I’ve got to pick my son up at school.” 

“I’m sure it’ll let up by then.”

“Probably. I’m starving though.” 

“When we get back to the clinic, I’ll let you have some of the pickles in my office mini fridge.” 

“Oh man, I LOVE PICKLES.” Victor said, because he was a SANE HUMAN who had a civilized sense of taste. 

“Great! We can have those.” 

“We?” 

“Yeah. I’ll get two straws and we can drink the juice like couples do with milkshakes.” 

“Okay! I would love to share some pickle juice with you.” 

“I would love to share my life with you.” 

“What?” Victor looked shocked at those words. He probably didn’t expect them at all. 

“I said...I’d like to share my life with you...If you’ll have me.” Yuuri swallowed. 

“YES!!! OF COURSE!!” Victor smiled brighter than ever before. 

Yuuri grabbed the front of Victor’s shirt, pulling him down until their lips met. There was something so blissful about this. They were wet and cold, but there was a promise on his lips, a promise that they would later share delicious pickle juice together, a promise that they would be together. 

“Victor…” He said when he pulled away. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiamo hates pickles lmao I told you I was doing something awful!


	18. Chapter  Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure a BIG part of this story has just become ways for Shickzander amd I to mess with eachother lol.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you guys like my chapter!! ♡

When Victor's eyes opened he realized that he was laying in bed.

A dream...?

  
Of course it had been a dream. As DISGUSTINGly romantic as sharing a glass of pickle juice would have been, it wasn't something people did in real life, at least he hoped it wasn't. There was also one other thing that should have made Victor clue into the fact that it was a dream.

_"I said...I wouldn't mind sharing my life with you....if you'll have me."_

Victor sighed as he burried his face into his pillow. There was no way Yuuri would ever practically propose to him....right? Maybe if this had been an alternate universe where they had entirely different lives, then maybe Yuuri would say something like that. But this was reality and as much as Victor wished that part of the dream had been real he knew it was far too soon for a life long promise of love to occur. Until then the hopeless romantic side of Victor would just have to settle for the dream.

Victor rolled over and noticed the time and knew he had to get up soon. He and Yuuri had agreed to meet at the beach at nine this morning. Victor showered quickly before putting on some casual, but still stylish, cloths. Then he hooked Makkachin's leash to her collar and the two of them walked down to Victor favorite spot on the beach. Oddly enough the sky was cloudy and a bit overcast, just like it had been in his dream.

Victor let Makkachin off her leash as soon as they reached the sand. Victor sat down and watched her play for a little while before a shy hello let him know that Yuuri had arrived.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I stopped to get us some coffee." Yuuri said as he sat down next to Victor on the sand.

"You aren't late at all. I only just got here a few minutes ago myself." Victor said as he took the coffee cup Yuuri handed to him and took a sip. "So how was work yesterday?"

"The morning was pretty quiet. I was able to catch up on some paperwork. The afternoon ended up being pretty hectic though."

"What happened?"

"Well our vet clinic is also an animal shelter and we've had to pregnant female cats with us for awhile now and yesterday they both went into labor. One of them had six kittens and the other had five. So now we have 11 kittens that won't be ready to be adopted for at least 8 weeks."

"Wow! That does sound like a busy day. You'll have to let me know when they are ready to be adopted." Victor said. "Yura's birthday is in a few months and he has always wanted a cat. My ex wife isn't very fond of animals so he hasn't been allowed. However I don't mind letting him keep the cat at my place."

"Um...if she isn't fond of animals then how did you end up with Makkachin?"

"Oh that's kind of a funny story. When Yura was almost five I took him to the park one day and on our way home I stopped to get him an ice cream cone when all of a sudden this tiny little ball of poodle fluff ran right into Yura and almost knocked him off his feet. Then this young lady ran up to us and apologized. She told us she and her husband's dog had had a litter of puppies and they were giving them away. The one that ran up to us had gotten away from them twice already. The puppy was just so cute that I fell in love with her right then and there. I broght her home without even thinking about it first. Irina was so mad at me. She lectured and yelled at me for almost an hour before finally giving up and said 'the fluff ball can stay but don't expect me to help take care of her.' I'll never forget the scowl on her face that day."

"So you've always been the type of person with no impulse contorl." Yuuri teased. The two of them chatted a bit more while watching Makkachin dig holes in the sand, play in the water and even make friends with a hermit crab. A few minutes later the sky got much darker and it started to rain. Victor wondered if he was psychic since it had also rained in his dream last night. As it started to rain harder Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and Makkachin's leash and said they would go to his house to get out of the rain since it was close by.

When they got there they were both completely drenched from head to toe. Victor got them both a towel out of the hall closet so they could dry off a little. While Yuuri was drying off Victor went to his bedroom and grabbed them both some dry cloths. He showed Yuuri where the bathroom was and told him he could change in there, he also gave Yuuri a plastic grocery bag to put his wet cloths into after he changed.

A few minutes later Yuuri came out of the bathroom and Victor thought for sure he was going to die from how cute Yuuri was in his cloths. The pants Victor had lent him were a little long since Yuuri was a bit shorter than the platinum blond, so Yuuri had to roll them up a few times aronud his ankles. The sweater Victor had lent him was just baggy and long enough on Yuuri to look sexy but in the most innocent way possible. Victor tried and failed to hide the blush he knew was spreading across his face.

It was nearly time for Yuuri to go to work but since it was still raining Victor said he would drive him. The ride only took a few minutes and then they were in the parking lot but Yuuri didn't get out of the car right away.

"Victor..."

"Yes Yuuri."

"I...I really like you."

"I really like you too." Victor said wondering how Yuuri only magaged to get cuter the more time they spent together.

"Um...I know the proper thing to do would be to say that I'll give your cloths back to you as soon as I can but...I don't want to. I kind of like the idea of being able to wear my boyfriend's cloths whenever I want."

Victor was pretty sure his brain had short circuited for a minute before he spoke again.

"I hope I get many chances to see you in my cloths. They look so good on you it makes my brain stop working." Victor said.

"I'll keep that in mind. I should go or I'm going to be late." Yuuri said then he leaned forward and pulled Victor into a kiss. It was soft, a little hesitant, but oh so sweet. When Yuuri pulled away he was blushing slightly. "...it...it scares me to say this out loud but I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." Victor said as he smiled an incredibly happy heart shaped smile.

Maybe dreams can become reality...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this chapter has some adult content so, like Viewer beware and all that. I normally carry smut to the end of the chapter, so if you're not cool with smut then just skip when it gets too steamy for you. You wouldn't be missing much.

“Victor?” Yuuri knelt over the sleeping Russian. He had fallen asleep on his office floor while Yuuri was doing paperwork. “It stopped raining.”

Victor lifted his head, blinking. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Only an hour.” Yuuri smiled softly at him.  “You seemed to be dreaming about something nice.”

“I was dreaming about today…kind of…but it was different.”

“How different?”

“Just little things here and there.”

“Ah. How long until you have to pick your son up.”

“A few hours.”

“Pichit left a few minutes ago. We can hang out in here if you want.”

“Can we pet the puppies in the back?”

“Of course we can, are you mad?” 

Victor laughed, sitting up from the floor. 

They wandered to the back room where the puppies were held. A half hour of playing with puppers later, they were getting close. 

_ Physically close. _

Victor’s hand brushed his hip when he reached past him to pet a golden retriever puppy curled up next to a pug. He felt shivers run up his spine. 

“Victor,” he said, turning to face the other man. 

Victor moved his hands to Yuuri’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. 

The action set Yuuri’s entire body aflame. When they broke the kiss, he wanted nothing more than to have another. 

“I want you.” Victor purred softly. 

“There's a futon in Pichit’s office.” 

“So I've heard.~” Victor picked Yuuri up by the hips. Yuuri wrapped his legs around him.  

“I'm not too heavy, am I?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Victor carried him like a toddler until they reached Pichit’s office. He dropped Yuuri on the futon, climbing on top of him and kissing his neck. 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. This was some kind of fantasy. He must have died during his last panic attack and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation for the luck he had fallen into. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, voice soft and intimate. 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered. 

Victor slid his hands under his shirt, feeling his pudgy tummy. 

“You're so soft.” Victor purred. 

“I eat a lot of katsudon.” 

“If you are what you eat, then I'm gonna eat a lot of katsudon too.” 

Yuuri blushed. “You're gonna...eat me?” 

“Yes.” Victor stripped him of his shirt, kissing his stomach. 

“That tickles, you asshole!” Yuuri giggled. 

“Sorry!” Victor moved from his belly to his belt. “You're sure this is okay?”

“I'm sure. I want this.” 

Victor had his pants off in seconds after his consent was confirmed. 

“Somebody is eager.” Yuuri purred. 

“Of course I am...I'm...I'm in love with you.” 

“I love you too, Victor.” 

Victor started taking his pants off. Yuuri swallowed. “Your thighs are so muscular.” he complimented. 

“Are you sure that’s the only thing you notice?” 

“Yeah.”

Victor laughed. He eased himself between Yuuri’s legs, sliding in. 

“Woah…” Yuuri panted. 

“Is this alright?” 

“Yeah.” 

Victor started to thrust, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri huffed and squeaked and all that, encouraging him to continue. 

After a while, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He came, feeling Victor do the same. 

“Wow.” Victor said, pulling out. “You’re a natural.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway this was the result of me writing smut when I didn't really feel like it. Why did I do this to myself?


	20. Chapter Twenty

In all his life Victor had never experienced these feelings before. The feeling of being intimate with someone he truly cared about. The feeling of holding that person in his arms. The feeling of that person squirm and giggle as he gave them teasing kisses from the base of their neck all they way up until he was able to playfully nibble on that person's sensitive ear, and...

The feeling of being in love for the very first time.

Victor didn't know that these were feelings he had been missing out on and now that he knew how blissfully pure these feelings felt, he was so glad Yuuri was the one he got to feel them with.

"You don't think Phichit will be angry that we had sex on his futon, do you?" Victor mumble in between neck kisses.

"Are you kidding, he'll probably be so happy about it that he'll have a plaque made to hang on the wall that says "my best friend finally got laid on this futon." Yuuri chuckled as he rolled over to face Victor and bring their lips together again. Victor moaned as he felt Yuuri slip his tongue into his mouth. The dominant side of Victor took over briefly as repositioned them so that he was back on top of Yuuri.

"If you keep doing things like that, I won't be able to control myself." Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself."

"Yuuri!" Victor whined as he rested his forehead on Yuuri's chest. "That's not fair. You know I have to leave soon to go get Yura. You can't keep teasing me like that!"

"Sorry." Yuuri said before Victor felt Yuuri shift to that Victor had to look at him. Then Yuuri kissed him on the nose. At the moment Victor wanted nothing more than to stay on that old futon in the vet clinic and have his way with the cute vetranarian, but he couldn't be late to pick Yuri up from school.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I make home made piroshki every Friday for Yura because they are his favorite. You should join us. You can help me cook and we can all have dinner together. It'll be fun."

"I don't know...I wouldn't want to intrude. I know you don't get to see him very often. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your time together."

"You wouldn't be, I promise. Yura usually just spends Friday night playing video games anyway so I don't think he'll mind if I have company over. Now that he's getting older he doesn't want to spend much time with me anymore."

"...I guess if you're sure he won't mind. I...I wasn't really ready to say goodbye to you yet anyway."

"Perfect. And if I'm lucky I might get to see you in my cloths again, only this time it will be real." Victor said giving Yuuri one more kiss before the two of them got dressed. Victor was happy that things were progressing so smoothly in thier relationship. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful person like Yuuri in his life and now that he had him he never wanted to let him go.

Yuuri locked the front door to the vet clinic and then the two of them got into Victor's car and headed to the school. Victor was a little later getting Yuri than he usually was but the young blonde was far from the last student who needed to be picked up. Victor watched as his son made his way to the car but stopped when he saw Yuuri in the front seat. Yuri glared before started walking again and got into the back of the car.

"Took you long enough, old man." Yuri said as he closed the car door.

"Oh Yura I'm not that late. Don't be so dramatic." Victor said. Then he heard Yuuri laugh a little next to him.

"It's kind of ironic for you of all people to tell someone not to be dramatic." Yuuri chuckled.

"Very funny." Victor said sarcastically. Although the platinum blond found that he really liked this snarky side of his boyfriend. Boyfriend, now that was a word he would never get tired of. "Yura you remember Yuuri right."

"How could I forget. He's practically the only thing you ever talk about anymore." Yuri said as he started to put his headphones in.

"It's nice to see you again Yuri." Yuuri said.

"Whatever."

"Yura be polite." Victor scoulded. "Anyway Yuuri is going to have dinner with us tonight. Doesn't that sound nice." But Yuri didn't answer right away he just turned his music up louder. Victor glanced at his son and noticed how hard the young blond was glaring as he looked out the back passenger side window.

Maybe everthing wasn't going to go as smoothly in his and Yuuri's relationship as Victor thought it would. The platinum blond had an unsettling feeling that his happy little bubble was in very real danger of popping.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to wrap this fic up soon, but we plan on starting a Reigisa after this in the same way!!! We hope you'll read it and enjoy it as much as you enjoy this!

“So, Yura...what kinds of hobbies do you have?” Yuuri asked. He figured that if he was going to be sleeping with Victor, he might as well get along with the kid who might one day be his step child. 

Okay...Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Even  _ if _ Victor and Yuuri lasted long enough for a proposal, there was no way it was going to take place any time soon. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t supposed to win this kid over. 

“Why is it any of your business?” Yuri spat, stuffing more food into his face. 

“Because, as your father’s boyfriend, I want to get to know you.” 

Victor looked like he was in absolute bliss. “You think we’re boyfriends?” He asked, eyes sparkling. 

“I mean...Yeah...since we...You know.” 

“Just because we had sex doesn’t mean we’re dating. I’ve slept with tons of people who I didn’t date.” 

“Dad! Gross!” Yuri gagged. 

“What?! We’re adults! We can do that stuff!” 

“You don’t have to tell me about it, jesus fucking christ.” 

“Watch your mouth, young man!” 

“I can do what I want! I’m sixteen now!” 

“Jesus, you age up every chapter. How am I supposed to keep track?!” 

“Breaking the fourth wall is really lame, dad!” 

The two broke into an angry discussion, completely in Russian and completely foreign to Yuuri. It ended with Yura stomping off to the room. 

“I’ll talk to him later.” Victor sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri felt bad for starting this fight. 

“Why would you be sorry? My son is a little bitch. I love him, but he’s a little bitch.” Victor shrugged. “I know I’m not supposed to say that about my kid, but…” 

“But he’s a little bitch…?” 

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

“Did you ever work out that thing with Otabek?” 

“Yeah. He came over to pick Yura up for a date the other night and I had a long chat with him. He seems like he’s going to take care of my little boy.” 

“That’s good, then.” Yuuri nodded.

“So...We might not be able to see much of each other after this?” 

Yuuri’s heart dropped. “What do you mean?” 

“Well...Yura is going to be moving in with me since Irina decided to move back to Russia and he wants to be closer to Otabek…” Victor explained. “I’d love having my son around all the time, but I’ll have a lot more responsibilities.” 

Yuuri thought about the situation for a second. “You’d have to stay at home a lot, then?” 

“Yeah. Just until I find a babysitter or-” 

“What if I moved in with you?” 

“What?” 

“I mean...My apartment is shitty and lonely and this place is closer to the clinic...plus you wouldn’t have to worry about making up reasons to visit me there since I’d just come home at the end of every day.” 

Victor smiled. “I would LOVE that!” He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. “You can move in as soon as you want!” 

“Thanks, Victor.” Yuuri kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.” 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Victor never imagined that this was how his life would turn out. He never thought he'd fall in love for the frist time at 27 years old. He never thought that the man he fell in love with would move in with him even though they had only been dating for a short time. He never thought someone as amazing and kind as Yuuri would ever tell him that he was in love with him. Victor never thought he'd ever be this happy.

Yuuri had moved in and they'd been living together for two months now and after his ex wife moved back to Russia, Yuri moved in with Victor so he could still be close to Otabek. Victor had been a little worried about how his son would get along with Yuuri. His son was very stand offish at first but eventually ended up on very good terms with Yuuri. The two of them bonded when Yuuri had given the young blond a kitten for his birthday since the veteranarian had remembered Victor mentioning how much Yuri wanted one. After that the two bonded over teasing Victor and the platinum blond would always put on a dramatic production about how his boys were so mean to him.

Victor had also started working at Ice Castles as a skating instructor. Yuuri had been the one to suggest it since Victor loved skating so much and after talking to Yuuko, Victor now had a job he loved. He was very popular with the kids and the parents. Victor was sure most of the mothers had only signed their children up for lessons so they could flirt with him and he had been right. One day Yuuri had come to vist Victor and watch him teach the kids when some of the mothers were getting a little too friendly. Victor had made eye contact with Yuuri and sent him a silent plee for help. He watched Yuuri smirk and walk over to them. Then Yuuri kissed Victor in front of everyone before introducing himself as Victor's boyfriend. Victor loved the sexy possessive side of Yuuri. Needless to say a few of the kids (and their mother's) necver came back for skating lessons after that.

Yuuri had also introduced Victor to his family and by the end of that evening they were asking when Victor would become their son-in-law. Both men blushed and said it was far to early for that. They loved eachother very much but it was too soon to get married. For now the two of them were content to enjoy a life of poodles, katsudon, date nights and family time.

But maybe someday in the future they would get married. Victor was prepared to ask that four word question. He even had a ring hidden in a place where he was sure Yuuri wouldn't find it. Victor just wanted to make sure Yuuri was ready for that step. In the past Victor's grand gestures had caused Yuuri's anxiety to spike enough to cause a panic attacks. So Victor wanted to wait until he knew for sure that Yuuri would say yes.

Victor loved every minute of his time with Yuuri. The good moments, the bad ones, the sexy ones, the sad ones, the silly ones and the simple ones. Being with Yuuri filled the void that had been in Victor's heart ever since he was a child.

If you were to ask Victor what his best decision in life was, he would say.   
"When I decided to be the man who cried vet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as Shickzander and I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> If you like our work be sure to check out our next story...This Reminds me of Prision. A Rei x Nagiisa free iwatobi swim club fanfiction. Coming soon to an Archive Fandom near you.   
> (It will be written in the same way as this was. We will alternate chapters and have to write based on what the other has written)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
